Bleach: A Bridge of Storms
by 4elementsfan4621
Summary: A trance of confusion falls on the Soul Society as the fate for Kuchiki Rukia approaches due to her actions. A few seated officers of the Gotei 13 find themselves in a situation where they must figure out what is really going on and what they find out might end up breaking them and changing their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story has been in the making and I've finally decided to publish it to the public. This story will be following the Soul Society arc and will eventually go into a different direction than canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I only own my OCs. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!**

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting on such short notice. I declare this taichou's meeting to begin."

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto tapped on his cane, getting all of his taichou's attention. His eyes were open to show that he meant business this time around. They had an urgency of conversation for this meeting. A Soul Reaper by the name of Kuchiki Rukia had been caught in submitting powers to a human. His fellow taichous stood ahead of him in the first division barracks. The exception was Ukitake who was unable to make it due to his illness. His fukutaichou, Sasakibe Chojiro, stood beside him, staying quiet. It wasn't abnormal for Chojiro to be quiet in these meetings. In fact, he usually never talked unless he felt something needed to be addressed.

"As you all might've heard, there was a Soul Reaper who was missing in the world of the living a few months ago. She's the thirteenth division and a member of the Kuchiki clan. Kuchiki Rukia has been found, and we have received word that she has transferred her Shinigami powers to a human. Of course, the transfering powers of a Soul Reaper to a Shinigami is forbidden. However, it is all still under investigation."

"Still in investigation?" SoiFon breathed out. Her head, twitching at the thought that they had proof yet they are not even trying to execute this Soul Reaper even though they had the proof that this Rukia had transferred her powers to a human, "Then why aren't we doing anything about executing her now? Last time I checked, that's a high level of offense."

"As you know, SoiFon-taichou," Chojiro began, deciding to address the details of the situation he felt. He hadn't talked at all in these meetings in a long time, but he felt like he had to make a point here, "all Substitute Shinigamis aren't necessarily bad. There are few that have been given an honorary status. Therefore, this is to see if the transfering was actually necessary or not. Something that might be shown to be seen as evil to some might not necessarily be in certain intentions" Rukia was an unseated officer after all. She wasn't like some seated officer or anyone high up in the Gotei 13.

"Pathetic," SoiFon rolled her eyes at the fukutaichou, "I didn't expect you of all people to be questioning the law of the Gotei 13. You must be confused; anyone ever defying the law is therefore told to pay the ultimate price for it." She was raised on the knowledge of such laws being a part of a clan who helped out the Shihōin clan throughout the years.

Chojiro knew those words would fall on deaf ears but surely someone else had agreed with him in here.

"I think Sasakibe-fukutaichou makes a valid point." Shunsui grinned, "We did end up appointing such Substitute Shinigami as honorary. Something does happen on occasions to make such actions seem reasonable. Perhaps Kuchiki-san's reasoning was for her own justice?"

"The law always comes first though. That is the reality of the Soul Society." Byakuya stated, narrowing his eyes at Shunsui, "If Rukia were to be executed, then there's no point in trying to help her. Her fate was decided the moment she transferred her powers to that human."

"Regardless, she did break the rules." Aizen added, turning over to Shunsui, "That should be unforgivable. She doesn't know who she could turn the powers on. Rukia shouldn't have been doing what she did and called backup if the situation was too much for her. There were other ways to handle it and therefore, she was reckless to start with." He explained.

"Come on, Aizen-taichou, you're the last person I'd expect to agree with such a thing. I see where you're coming from, but sometimes they don't just happen that way. The girl might've not had a choice." Shunsui was surprised that Aizen of the fifth division would be so keen on sending a child of all things to execution of all things. It was a surprise to him.

"Normally, I'd make exceptions. However, it was better for her to make a call for reinforces if she couldn't handle a situation like that. She's an unseated officer. Ukitake-taichou shouldn't of put someone like her in a mission like that." Aizen told them considering the Hollow had been powerful but passing on her powers to a human that could abuse them? Things could've gotten ugly for them. It was better this way.

"Any decision that makes Genryuusai-dono makes, I'll stand by. If your decision is to execute Rukia then I'll have to follow it no matter of my personal thoughts on the situation." Sajin Komamura, the taichou of the seventh division stated to his colleges.

"Any path that seems with the least amount of blood I agree on. Even if it means we have to use violence to make less blood. Perhaps making sure Rukia never does such a thing again will be the ultimate price." Tousen Kaname, the taichou of the ninth division had pointed out, wanting there to be peace within the Soul Society no matter what. He wanted this to end quickly. He knew all too well that he had must make big decisions as a taichou of the Gotei 13.

"I honestly find myself not caring about the fate of some Shinigami, the Substitute Shinigami, on the other hand, that would be a fine asset to the research." Mayuri had never been able to study one before. He wished that they didn't have to kill him and let him dissect him himself. It would be more fun for him after all to distinguish the differences of a Substitute Shinigami of all things.

"I find myself agreeing with the weird scientist guy." Kenpachi agreed, nodding, yawning to himself. Taichou meetings were so boring.

"I find myself indifferent to the situation. The same as Shunsui-taichou." Unohana pointed out, "Aizen-taichou also makes a valid point, but I tend to lean towards Shunsui-taichou and Sasakibe-fukutaichou with their points." She couldn't help but give Aizen some pointers for saying such a thing.

"Why thank you, Unohana-taichou." Aizen smiled at her, taking her compliment. Unohana was always peaceful on in these meetings. Of course, Mayuri and Kenpachi hadn't cared. Mayuri cared about only research and test subjects and Kenpachi cared about fighting. That much, had been obvious, "I, of course, don't wanna do this, don't get me wrong, but we'd be hypocritical if we didn't take the laws of the Soul Society to heart."

"Ah, if the poor dear decided to pass down her powers to a Shinigami then she should suffer the ultimate price. There's no need to give her a second chance if she's done something so daring." Gin shrugged, keeping the usual creepy grin on his face.

"I don't think it's quite right to do such a thing to her either. Execution is something she doesn't need." Was Toshiro hearing everyone right now? That's crazy that they all would be willing to do such a thing, "She deserves a punishment, but not something that harsh." Even Aizen-taichou had thought it had been a proper sentence and he was certain Saijin would be too blindly loyal to the Captain Commander himself to really reject his decision.

"Ah, I see, so we only have the partial decision here. With Ukitake-taichou absent due to his illness, the voting will be two indifferent, five to no to execution, and six with the approval of execution, including myself. However, it'll be up to the Central for the rest of it. That is how the Soul Society works." Yamamoto slammed his cane down, "I declare this meeting adjourned."

XXXX

The crowd for the waiting for the taichou meeting to complete was huge. A girl with long brown hair reaching her mid back. Green eyes, looking concerned. She was worried about the fate of a former division member of hers. To think her training with her taichou afterward was killing her. Hopefully, she'd be able to let out the loss feeling. She had fate in her grandfather.

Her kosode blew along with the wind as if in perfectly in sync. Her grandfather had been a member of Central 46. Her sister, Kaguya was beside her, waiting for her own taichou to come out from his meeting. Her sister's fukutaichou, Rangiku was beside her.

Members of almost every division were gathered here. A few feet away stood Abarai Renji, a member of the sixth division that had been in the same class as Rukia and her sister had been in. He had to be just as tense and even more than her.

"Avira-san." A voice popped in adjusting his glasses, noticing the door opening. His blue spiky hair defined gravity and he had rectangular glasses with blue eyes matching his hair color, "It looks like they're done."

The brunette, Avira of the first division looked over at the door suddenly opening that had Yamamoto walking in first along with the other taichous as well. Her eyes widened with intensity, shock at the calm and quiet walking of all of them. Taichous were so calm and collected. She wondered though how much arguing might've been happening behind the scenes. The rejection of killing Rukia.

"The taichous are for the execution." Gasps filled the air and people began talking amongst themselves, "Silence!" Yamamoto exclaimed, getting the audience quiet. He continued, "The Central has yet to make a decision! Returned to your respective posts." He decided to walk out, leaving the other taichous to head out.

Kaguya gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "W-What? An execution is possible?" This is bad.

Avira sighed at her sister before smiling, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Come now, do you doubt our grandfather's skills? He'll be able to make the Central not sentence her to death." She was trying to comfort her, keep her calm. It was in her to comfort her adoptive sister when she was feeling down. She was her little sister after all.

Kaguya nodded at her sister and smiled nervously, "You're probably right, Avira." She sighed as the blue-haired man by the name of Tetsu sighed before silently walking away, "Hey, Tetsu-" She was caught off by Avira.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much. He's always supporting Soul Society's decisions no matter what." Avira sighed, keeping her voice low so the others didn't hear her.

Aizen walked past Avira and Kaguya before turning to them, "Are you two handling the news well? It's not completely confirmed yet so bear that in mind." He chuckled, remembering how Yaijime would feel in this position. He was probably already planning something for the Central to vote against it, but he wasn't too sure how that would work, "I'm sure your grandfather is already planning a big speech to the Central." Aizen smiled at the two girls. He knew them for a long time thanks to their grandfather's power in Central 46, "I wouldn't be too worried." He stated before walking away, spotting Hinamori running over to him for them to go.

Avira then noticed Hitsugaya walking over to them, "You ready to go, Kaguya?" He asked his third seat as Kaguya nodded, bowing slightly to him.

"Yes, sir." She grinned before waving at Avira, "See you soon! Have fun with your training! Don't die!" She knew Yamamoto could be really harsh too.

"H-Hey! I've trained a long time with the first division, I'll be fine." Avira sighed. She hopes it wasn't going to be too rough on her.

XXXX

She was limping. She literally thought she would have to go to the medic area but she wasn't going no way in hell. She was fine just aching all over the damn place.

The red-haired man dressed in the same getup laughed at Avira's words, "Heh, looks like you got a lesson taught to you again, Avira." He smirked teasingly before dodging a smack that was coming at his face.

"And how many times are you, eh smartass?" She remarked, a small smile appearing on her lips, "Reno, maybe that's the reason why you're still the seventh seat." She teased.

"Maybe that's why you haven't gotten the third seat yet by the Head Captain." Reno joked right back before she sighed, feeling the wind blowing through her long brown hair that reached to her midback.

"I just I don't think that I'm that strong enough. Look at everyone else, especially the guy who's right above me. He's stronger than me by far. I don't think I'd get to prove to Captain Yamamoto that I'm strong enough anytime soon or have the wits for it." Especially since she likes being daring but she's a lot better than when she was younger, but that was when she was as quiet as a bat when she started in the first division of the Gotei 13.

"Oh come on, I was kidding, Avira, I didn't mean to make you sad-" Reno began before he was cut off by Avira.

"It's fine, Reno, I just feel a bit behind Kaguya. She just got promoted to the third seat recently and I'm just very jealous I guess? No." She shook her head, "I don't think that's the right word. More like our rivalry has gotten bigger since we both reached the top ten seats." Maybe she should go visit Yaijime tomorrow. Yeah, she got a day off for once in her life she better use it well. She could use seeing Yaijime, "Say, I think I am going to head over to see Yaijime tomorrow in Central 46. I have the day off."

"The old man that was the former third seat in Squad Nine? Wow, you and Kaguya must very much so look up to him. You both were saved by him." Reno stated, "I wish I could go with you and meet the man myself but I'm seeing my brother tomorrow after I get done training with Sasakibe-fukutaichou. He's been in the hospital since getting attacked by a Hollow in the world of the living. The big one at that. I heard the Lieutenant say something this morning about the ordeal, seems like they're multiplying. I wouldn't be surprised if your day off turns into a working day tomorrow because of it."

"Hollows? Is it Karakura Town again in the world of the living?" she asked curiously as she walked with him, getting close to the house she stayed in as it was within view, "I heard they sent Rukia Kuchiki to the place down there. She's been gone for a month now. Things don't feel right. They did make it possible that Rukia could be executed." It still made her uneasy.

"I agree, but seeing Yaijime tomorrow might help you calm down quite a bit. He helps runs part of Central 46 maybe you could get more info on him on the situation and bring it up to the Head Captain?" Reno suggested.

Avira shook her head, "Nah, he worries about Kaguya and myself plenty now that we're both all grown up, but I'm concerned about Rukia. She was a first year when I was a sixth in the Academy. I wonder how she's been. I barely knew her, but I am a little worried to even if she's grown up a little bit now. It's been two weeks now so I guess I know how you feel."

She knows that stuff like that doesn't take that long. However, Reno did have a point to be concerned about such things.

"Ah, we're already here. I wish I could do something but we can't til we follow other orders." Reno laughed, remembering that Avira lived across the street from him, "Anyways, I'll see you soon."

"Hey, Reno. You leave the Rukia worrying to me okay? You need to worry about your brother and focus on his recovery. I can try to talk to Yaijime about it tomorrow, but worry about your brother first he's fighting for his life."

"I know Avira, thanks." Reno smiled before walking into his own house.

XXXX

The next day dawned in and Avira was still feeling the pain from her 'battle' from yesterday. Yawning, she walked out with an apple in hand into the street of the outskirts of where the barracks were for the first division.

Running along, she glanced down at a note that had fallen before grabbing it and looking at it, reading what it had said. It had been from Yaijime himself to the Captain Commander. It said something about finding Rukia Kuchiki. She did notice the fukutaichou went by her. Her eyes widened before she yelled over at the slicked up white-haired man.

"Sasakibe-fukutaichou, sir." She immediately saw him in the crowd as he turned. Dark eyes, staring right at her, almost glaring at her, causing her to be intimidated for the moment.

She immediately moved swiftly, running over to show him he'd dropped the note, "Ah, apologies sir if I interrupted you in a hurry, but you might've dropped something important." Yeah, Avira, just tells him that you read the letter. You might just get yelled at for snooping. She showed the note in her hands.

Chojiro glanced at her for a second before taking it out of her hands, "Yes, thank you, Hozuki-san. I must get this over to Genryuusai-dono right away."

"Wait, fukutaichou is Rukia going to really…" Avira trailed off before she was interrupted by the fukutaichou.

"Don't say anything about it, Avira. No one's allowed to know. You even weren't supposed to know until it was made official." Choijiro told her before closing his eyes, "If you want the truth though, I'm not sure. Yaijime didn't tell many details about it and it's Central 46's decision to declare the ruling to convict her."

"Ah, he must be telling it all to the Captain Commander then." She shrugged, feeling a little bad she was asking about it but it was more for Reno than anything. She didn't know Rukia that well, but Reno knew her a bit.

"I apologize, I was heading over to see Yaijime actually. So I'll see you probably tomorrow. So sorry for bothering you again." She bowed slightly to him, walking away from the man before bursting into a run.

XXXX

Running into the Central 46, she quickly bowed to some of the leaders she knew, quickly telling them she was here to see Yaijime before running towards his office, noticing the door was opened before peeking her head in the see someone else with the ponytail grey-bearded man, noticing it was Aizen-taichou from the back of his head.

"Uh, sorry for intruding." Avira looked over, bowing slightly at the two, wondering why Aizen-taichou was here. Wasn't he supposed to be in his fifth division right now? Could something happen? Was it about Rukia? This still didn't feel right to her.

"Huh? Oh Avira, you didn't tell me you were heading over to the Central today." Yaijime looked up from his desk, holding up some of the papers that Captain Aizen had given him.

"Oh, I just wanted to surprise you. I just got the idea yesterday to visit you today. I'm sorry if I caught you two in the middle of something. I didn't expect Aizen-taichou to be here. Hello again, Captain." She bowed at the taichou.

Brown eyes glanced at the female Shinigami, a smile playing on his lips that had been fake, "Ah, Avira, good to see you again so soon once again. No worries about interrupting the two of us, I was just heading out. I did enjoy the cup of tea, Yaijime-kun." Aizen bowed slightly to the old man who was stroking his beard, working on the paperwork that was in his hands.

Avira noticed Yaijime's hand that was holding his pen tense up a bit as if he was angered by something before he looked up at the taichou of the Fifth Division.

"Ah, yes, I'm glad you did. Herbal tea is a favorite of mine and I'm thoroughly glad." The smile almost felt like it was forced as if a facade that one didn't wanna show just how tense Yajime was. Tired eyes were narrowing as well, eying Aizen for a second before he laughed softly, "Ha, if you'd like I'd love for you to have it again sometime. This was quite the afternoon." He stood up from his seat, bowing to the captain as well.

"Yes, I agree with that. It was a productive afternoon, Yaijime. I look forward to it as well." Aizen smiled, nodding in agreement at Yaijime's words before looking over at Avira, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Rest assured, Avira, there's nothing to worry about. Your guardian and I were just talking about furthering the Soul Society by getting rid of those that are possibly a danger to its growth. Your grandfather is a brilliant man and I'm sure you will wish us the best of luck as well."

Eyes widened at his sudden words of reassurance before watching him walk towards the doorway, taking the hand off of her shoulder before walking out of the room, leaving the two family members around each other.

"You caught me at a wrong time, Avira. My apologies." Yaijime walked over to her before wrapping his arms around the girl. He remembered when Avira had been so much younger and how much taller she had grown.

"But I'm glad to see you well. I hope your sister is doing well in her new position." He pulled away from her, putting his hand on her shoulders, "Hitsugaya-taichou told me she can be a real pain sometimes."

Avira couldn't help but crack a smile, chuckling at his comment, "Yes, but you know how much she's inspired by him, and I almost don't blame her. He's a great captain and a great person." A pause came and she found herself wondering what had him so tensed up earlier. It wasn't like Yaijime to be like this, she knew that he had to be bothered by something but what?

"Grandfather? Is everything alright?" She asked, finally summing up the strength to say something to him. Was he in pain? Did something happen?

She noticed hesitation in Yaijime's movements for a moment before shaking his head, ruffling Avira's hair as if she was still a child. Some old habits don't die so easily.

"Nothing for you to fret yourself about. Tomorrow, I am to head to the Captain Commander personally to discuss this ordeal I spoke with Captain Aizen." Yaijime smiled softly at her, knowing that he didn't want her to get involved.

Avira blinked in surprise. Truly, it was something that had caused her mind to be like this. Yaijime isn't being himself though. It wasn't in him to lie, but there he was, lying on her face.

"Grandfather, I am not a little girl anymore. I am the fourth seat of the first division in the Gotei 13. If it concerns the Soul Society please tell me." She pleaded. She didn't want to get stubborn or defensive about it but she knew he was lying.

"You do know that I am looking into it. I'm more than aware of what you wanna ask me. I'm sure the young lady had a reason for doing what she did. Listen to me, Avira, I know you are a strong one now, but you know better than to worry about my well being. I used to be a Soul Reaper myself you know that. Now, what have you so concern?" He asked, eyes staring down at her.

She sighed, "I read the note you were giving Captain Commander Yamamoto. I'm worried, grandfather, do you really think…"

A loud slam on the desk could be heard, causing Avira to jump. Damn, did she say too much? She knew she could trust Yaijime with the details of such, but he was far different than the other Central 46 members. He was known as a former Shinigami that was in the Gotei 13 and had excelled nearly in landing a fukutaichou spot in his prime years.

"Avira, I don't wish for you to get involved. Besides, I'm talking to the Head Captain about it. I will make sure to convince him that my decision should be backed by the other Central 46 members."

"You've worked with Captain Commander Yamamoto. You know he's just going to stick to the normal traditions, right? I know, I am a part of his division, I know it fully!" The brunette looked away from the man for a moment, "But...I respect your words, grandfather, and I wish you the best of luck." She bowed respectfully to the Central 46 member.

XXXX

A long walk had been set out for her an hour later back to the barracks and she certainly hoped for the best in Yaijime's part. She could've traveled with him tomorrow to support him, but he merely declined the offer and Avira merely respected her grandfather's declaration. She would not, however, hesitate to try to stop anything from happening to Yaijime during his stay in the barracks. She'd do anything to preserve his safety if it all came down to it, and she had to do it without his consent, she would. Avira's job would be that if it meant it, she would sacrifice herself to protect what was right for the Soul Society. The Central needed someone like Yaijime running around who saw the era of the old ways and needing some modifications.

That was the thought she had on the way home, trying to figure out what exactly Yaijime was going to do to not only convince Captain Yamamoto about this but the entire Central as well. Most of them were not nearly as dedicated as the Captain to following the old rules, but did agree. It would be hard. There's no way they would listen to such things by themselves. They needed more than just a few people. They needed people like Avira and Kaguya whom agree with such decisions. Reno to could be a lot of help, and a friend from her academy class which was Haruka Harui. She'd have to get in touch with her. Even if Yaijime didn't want her involved he always taught her to stand up for what she believed in was right. It was like the Captain said; to gain justice one must often seize it with their own hands.

She couldn't help but think about asking Aizen about those training but, when it came down to it, Yamamoto was enough for even twenty people to handle. She had pushed and pushed herself through some of his rough training. The Fifth Division taichou could be helpful though with this as though. He was trusting.

Avira let out a sigh, walking into the gates of the First Division, eyeing the guards of the Division and gave them a small wave before walking towards her house. Right before she turned down the usual shortcut she'd take to her home, she stopped, thinking about Reno, knowing his brother was in some danger because of those Hollows to but that came with being a Shinigami. She had that beaten into her head for a very long time. She at least hoped the boy was ok, considering what might've happened to him.

She walks away from the shortcut and to the nearest medical area in the barracks. She was about to enter. However, the familiar redhead who had been her friend since the academy days had been coming out of the door itself. She noticed his tired eyes from not sleeping as much as of late and he didn't look good at least for the moment.

Her eyes widened as he smiled, waving to her, "Greetings, Avira-san." His smile was one of the most forced as she saw much like Yaijime's earlier.

Hesitation followed his greeting as if she was already aware that his brother's condition hadn't changed. She was concerned about him. Had he talked to anyone about this other than her?

"Reno...is your brother…" She began speaking before he cut her off.

"He's still in the same state, but I'm fine, just tired of this stuff." Reno sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He was worried about the decision that was yet to be made on Rukia. Doesn't Avira have some feelings of conflict on this too? That reminds him…

"Avira-san, did you talk with your grandfather?" He asked, wondering what exactly what happened with Yaijime earlier. He hadn't quite known the man himself but Avira always talked about her grandfather and how much of a great man he was so he was hoping things did go well.

"Before I say anything to you, Reno, I need you to promise me something." Her eyes became focused on his, looking determined, "I need you to let me handle this from here on out. You have a brother to take care of that isn't doing well in the fourth division barracks. The last thing you need right now is to focus on another issue that isn't even in your power. You should support your brother while he's going through that. If Kaguya was in that position, you know I'd do whatever it took to stay by her side and make sure she had plenty of support around her and I wouldn't leave her side until she woke up."

"H-Hey, you know Unohana-taichou is terrifying, you know. She basically told me I needed to leave to get some rest and that my brother wouldn't want me there all night. Harui-chan told me the same thing since it was her shift when I got there. She told me I better get some rest tonight or she was going to scold me when I came back there." Reno almost chuckled and Avira followed.

"Yes, seems like Harui-chan." Kaguya and the fourth division's fourth seat were very close friends so that was how Avira knew Harui. Any friend of her sister's was a friend of hers. Avira then shot Reno a look of suspicion, "You haven't promised me yet."

Reno blinked in surprise before throwing his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay, okay, I promise, just stop giving me that mean look. I swear you sound like Sasikibe-fuktaichou. He was telling me to get that out of my head earlier today when I was training with him. He called off the training earlier so I could see my brother." Not to mention he too was shooting that stupid look at him as well.

"Sasikibe-fuktaichou is merely telling you what's best for you and you should appreciate that." Avira sighed, deciding to tell Reno what happened when she visited the Central, "Yaijime is handling the situation. He's meeting with Captain Commander Yamamoto tomorrow about the execution. He's going to try to convince the central to not vote for the execution. He thinks Rukia was only doing what she was doing to survive. I'm glad, it's against my honor as a former 13th division member to be for something like that considering Rukia and I were once in the same division."

Reno sighed in relief, "You weren't lying when you said your grandfather is a great man. I'm glad I can put my trust in him and you." He sighed, noticing that he should get going before Harui bites his head off tomorrow for not sleeping enough, "Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you in the morning, Avira-san." He waved to her before walking away, heading back to his house.

Avira wondered to herself what exact chaos she got herself into here. This sounded like an odd case, really. Well, she believed in Yaijime so she thinks he'll be able to prevent a death sentence from happening.

 **I'd appreciate feedback. Hoping to update this on a weekly to bi-weekly basis depending on my schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned! Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me, only my OCs belong to me**

 **XXXX**

The next day dawned on Avira, stretching out, walking out of her house. She was supposed to see Yaijime here today. She was supposed to find out more and more about the info on the whole Kuchiki Rukia issue she had been looking into for Reno, a friend of hers from the academy whom later joined the same squad as her years after her. In an effort to have him focus on his brother's recovery, Avira found herself taking the job and finding the info for him.

She was excited to see Yaijime even though she had seen him yesterday. However, she'd be on duty this time around the barracks and deemed to be on her best behavior. Any stunt like she pulled two days ago will end in the same aspect and she rather not ends up in Yamamoto's bad side today, especially considering the circumstances. She found herself running out, heading to the main barracks where the meeting for the taichous would take place. That would probably be the Head Captain, the fukutaichou, and Yaijime himself. Hopefully, things would go well with her grandfather and the others who agreed with him.

She was definitely in a rush today and wanted to see Yaijime before the meeting to talk to him for at least a second to wish him the best of luck. He did raise her like one of his own bloodlines but a family wasn't all blood as she learned from him growing up. It's what made her call him grandfather and Kaguya her younger sister.

She was suddenly stopped by the people of Central 46 walking by, spotting Yaijime in the middle. Her eyes widen in surprise, glancing at him before seeing them walking away.

Yaijime didn't even look at her. What was going on? That wasn't like him.

"Grandfather!" She shouted over to them causing the man that was her former guardian to turn to look over to her for the moment, giving a sympathetic smile.

"Avira, I'm so glad to see you here." Yaijime smiled, "Are you heading to the main barracks to hear me talk to your Captain Commander?"

Her mind went blank for a moment, wanting nothing more to be by his side to help him with this, but she hadn't known the details of such things, but supporting him was what she wanted to do.

"Yes, I sure am. You may have said you don't need my help for this, but I at least wanna support you for my own reasons." She nodded at his comment firmly turning those eyes from confusion to determination. She was a Hozuki; she had to be stubborn to her own thoughts. Even her sister was often stubborn.

He sighed, ruffling the girl's hair, causing various First Division members to look at each other in confusion, "I don't know what I am going to do with you, child." Laughter filled his lungs happily, ruffling her hair a bit harder, "Well I guess I cannot stop you it seems." He motioned her to follow him.

The fourth seat of the first division merely nodded following him along with the other Central 46 members.

"Avira, I'm actually happy to run into you instead. It's rare for me to see my granddaughter two days in a row." Yaijime couldn't help but smile. Even if he had been such a momentous day a part of him wanting her here. It felt nostalgic, to say the least.

"Really? I guess you know that you weren't going to see me today. I am one of the Head Captain's higher-ups after all. I am sure you knew I was going to have some involvement." She teased, smiling slightly at him, feeling as if the world's weight had been off her shoulders.

Avira nearly was stubborn as Yaijime. Nearly, the old man of Central 46 noted to himself of his granddaughter. They had reached the main area where the other seated officers had gathered including Genshiro and Reno.

"Greetings Hozuki Yaijime." The third seat of the First Division bowed at the Central 46 member, smiling politely, "We've been waiting for you to show up sir. It's a pleasure to see you again. However, I wish it was on better terms. The Head Captain and the members of the First Division welcome you." Everyone around that had been seated officers bowed to the members of Central 46 including Avira herself.

"In normal circumstances, yes, I would agree. However, the stakes for the Soul Society are very important, and I trust you all will carry on no matter the decision." Yaijime spoke to all the officers present, "Our job in Central 46 is to ensure what is good for the Soul Society and it is the same in the Gotei. Never forget that. I ask for your patience for this might take quite a bit of time. No one is innocent until proven guilty."

"Indeed." Came the voice from the door of the barracks.

Captain Commander Yamamoto and his fukutaichou Saskiabe came out of the doors of the main barrack. The soutaichou, with his hands behind his back, staring at the Central 46 members.

"Hozuki, it's a pleasure to see you again. However, we have more pressing matters. This matter better is good." Yamamoto stated to the man who merely nodded.

"I assure you Head Captain, it is the case we were looking into and I promise you I shall add my views in this case. However, whatever decision we make affects the Gotei as well as you're already aware of." Yaijime nodded at the long-bearded man who merely sighed.

Meanwhile, Avira shuffled next to Reno who merely looked concern, "You think he'll actually talk the old man out of it?" He whispered low enough for only Avira to hear.

She sighed, "I'm not all sure, but hey, Yaijime is a very good speaker and he might be able to rule the entire central to despite the idiots in there." She shrugged her shoulders, fixing her gaze at the two talking to each other.

"Yaijime, I am aware of what you might be planning to say. Regardless, I shall listen to your words beforehand and I will list my views of the situation as usual. Here, come inside." He gestured to the door before looking at all his seated officers, "Seated officers! You are to remain here until the decision is further made only the members of Central 46, the fukutaichou, and myself shall be the ones deciding this meeting. That is all. I hope we are to settle this well for the sake of the Soul Society. Make no mistake we will." And with that, the Captain Commander walked into the building along with Chojiro and Yaijime and his followers.

The conversation suddenly erupted from the seated officers, talking about what this could mean for the Gotei and wonder what exactly was going on as well.

"You forgot that Head Captain Yamamoto is very old fashion. It's no surprise, the man has been running the Soul Society for the last thousand years." Another voice piped in.

It was 5th seat Korayama Testu. A Genius and a strategist of sorts for the first division. His blue spiky hair shined bright from the sunlight shining down on it. His blue eyes looked cold as if he had been unaffected by the situation. Hozuki Avira had always been a bit of a rebel in the Gotei 13 so it was no surprise to Tetsu that she was being a troublemaker once again. She's the adoptive granddaughter of Hozuki Yaijime, a Central 46 member no less. She should have better matters. Reno was already an idiot from Rukougai. He had no reason to be more courteous, but Avira? He expected more from her than that.

Besides, Rukia deserved to be executed if he had been cast out as well.

"I heard you guys talking last night about it. Avira, your grandfather is a lot of things, but convincing a ruling to be different to what has been the practice for someone who's run the Soul Society for centuries." The spiky black haired man declared, adjusting his rectangular glasses. He remembered Yaijime had made contact with the four noble clans as well, far back to even when the Shiba clan had been hailed as one. He had to keep the ideology of the law and conform to it, no matter what.

Avira sighed, "I'm more than aware, I know the kind of man the Head Captain is.. I've known him since my academy years." The speech in her academy orientation that had set her sights on Yamamoto being her captain when she graduated the academy. She had been captivated by his own views, made him seem to be softer than most people let on. Before becoming a seated officer, Avira was never allowed to be in the Central for protection reasons so she never met the Head Captain directly until she graduated from the academy.

"Don't be so vocal about that notion, Testu." Reno frowns, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the man, "Avira wasn't supposed to know, she stumbled upon that…"

"I am more than aware, Reno." A roll of blue hues, eyes adjusting to the seventh seat's face, "My hearing is as sharp as the 10th division's third seat. If I remember correctly, that's your sister, Avira. I doubt it matters anymore considering it's been made public to at least the First Division now. There's been quite the mixup, and I highly doubt that Yamamoto-soutaichou will be showing any mercy. Global justice rules individual justice. If Yaijime is against such actions, then Yamamoto will bear him to remind himself of such given that he used to be a part of the Gotei himself." If he had gotten punished for Global Justice by his father, then so should Rukia. It was fair, and Rukia had done something far worse than what he had done.

Reno and Avira both remained silent. True, Avira was aware that Yamamoto-soutaichou was clearly aware of such things and there was not much to talk him into once his decision had been made. However, Yaijime had been the same in making people try to see how things aren't truly what they are. It would be a dead end for both of them if one does not submit to the other in this argument. That, Avira was certain would have to be the result.

Reno just didn't want one of his old friends from the academy running around with an arrest on her hands because things didn't go well on a mission. She could've been injured. Is death something that should be truly something because of one tactical error? Could it happen to anyone right? Was the thought in his mind. Deep down though, Reno didn't want to lose someone else in his life. His little brother was still in critical condition and comatose. What could he have wanted than to have to worry about another person? He knew Avira told him to not worry about it but she barely knew Rukia, she only knew her through her sister who had been in the same class as them.

"You both didn't think about that, did you?" Came the response from Testu, "Or perhaps did you not want to believe? I'm not about mind games, you two. I just know how to feel people's' responses and such. I know that is how you're both feeling. I know Reno was close to Rukia in his academy days, and Avira, your sister was close to Rukia to in her academy days as well. Regardless of what personal reasons you both have, you both know the outcome is inevitable. Taking feelings into consideration of this ruling will not be the Soul Society's decision. Rulings like this are never favoritism."

"Favoritism? You dare say that when you don't know the whole story?" Reno found himself angered. Damn guy was an asshole when he wanted to be but even if he had a point he wouldn't know the story.

"Calm down, Reno, we all don't know for the moment, all we can do is speculate." Avira sighed, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Which gives me plenty of reasoning to tell him there's a chance." Reno hollered back, pushing Avira away from him, smacking her arm away from him, "Just shut up okay, Testu."

"It's quite unprofessional for you to be like that, Reno, saying that to your higher seated officer like that and shoving Avira-san as well she's higher rank, and she understands plenty and she's Hozuki Yaijime's granddaughter. Then again, what do I expect from a half class boy." He was not talking down Rukia only making Reno realize his stupid decision, "Now calm down before the Captain Commander shows himself to witness your actions. You have a brother to be taken care of. You can't be worrying about an old classmate when your brother is in a coma."

Avira could understand what Testu meant by such words. It would be like if her sister was brutally injured, and she knew she would be able to do everything in her power to care for her sister and be there for her both in spirit and physical. Kaguya and Yaijime are the only family members she has.

Reno sighed, sadly looking down at the ground. Testu might be an asshole, but he was saying some truths there. Avira had given him such words, telling him not to worry about it and just let her handle such things. She didn't have a giant issue to handle and she's sure Reno would want to handle things for her if her sister was in a coma right now.

And besides, he did not want to be on the receiving end of the taichou's Zanpukto. That thing kind of scared him sometimes.

"I appreciate your words Testu-san." Avira bowed in respect to the spiky black haired main, "Thank you for banging that into Reno-san's head. I tried to but it really didn't work." Reno had been dense but so was Avira. Okay, maybe she was a bit more open-minded but seriously, Reno needed to stop worrying about everything. Then again, he was in a pretty bad place at the moment.

"Sometimes, you do just need to hear the honest truth. Reality isn't sunshine and rainbows as you're probably aware." Testu declared with a small nod. He did, in truth, respect the both of them, but he needed them to realize what was happening in the Soul Society what they both needed to focus on.

Avira hesitated for a second, remembering what the exact state she had been in before meeting her grandfather before he took her in. She was nothing but a random girl wandering the streets of District 60. Many people were not the nicest to her and more wanted her kicked on. She could hardly stay in one place. She once was a rambunctious child, playing a few pranks on those in the district when she was finally sick and tired of being alone. Not to mention trying to steal food.

 **-Flashback-**

"Hey, it's that girl Avira again, she's smuggling food. Hey kid, no stealing allowed." A whip came to follow, hitting the ground against the small girl who yelped, jumping back away from the older men of the Rukogai only to watch the bucket of food fall on their faces that she ever so established on the small fruit shop. Oranges and other kinds of various fruits smacking the two men who had decided to chase her down for what would be the third time this week.

Avira immediately didn't waste any time, bolting from the area at full speed away from the men who had been struggling to their feet immediately picking up and running after the short brown haired girl, "Get back here, girl!" The blond one to the right exclaimed, holding a knife up this time around, irritated by the girl finally. She had messed with the wrong person this time around and she would definitely pay for it.

She yelled over to them, startled for merely a second, seeing the knife in the blond-haired adult male causing herself to run as fast as she could. She didn't want to get hurt from that thing. She passed by a few wooden houses in the town and found herself in the main area where there was a little white fountain of water, "No way, I'm gonna get some food. You people don't even give me a chance to do anything." The small girl pouted. It wasn't fair how this entire town was against her. What did she do so wrong? She just wanted food. Why do they get to smuggle it anyways?

In the main area of the town, where the leader would be held was looked to be a very rich man. Strands of his blond hair in his beard were mixed with grey tones, being pretty old for his age for he had no hair hiding his forehead merely a small bald spot around his head, talking to the leader of this district that Avira had heard holler at her plenty of times during her stay in this district. The older man whom Avira didn't recognize recognized the two men holding knives and scolded them.

"Stop!" Anger was obvious in his facial reactions, startling all three of them. Avira's small, babyface had been washed away with color at that moment, terrified of the man.

"Yaijime-kun, don't bother, they didn't mean any harm." The leader explained, stroking his black, long beard, eying Avira, "This girl has been running around our district for weeks. Many people take her in, but she's so troublesome."

"That doesn't justify what they're doing. Don't try to make killing justified, especially in this place. Only the Soul Society and my fellow Central members can only do such notions for we have the right. This girl could've been doing this as an act, a cry of help have you, and you believe it would've been right for them to torture this poor child? Disgusting." The man, Yaijime declared with a roll of his eyes.

The leader deadpanned, eyes widening in shock, trying to save him from a mere chew out from the Central 46 member, "No-no, you don't understand; I didn't see the weapons in their hands, honest."

"Your lying skills are horrible, Akiyama-san." Yaijime rolled his eyes once again, "Which makes me question your just of being the leader here. If you've been doing this to more of these poor souls who have no place to go, what makes me think you could be a strong leader?" He glared darker at the man causing himself and the men to jump.

"Augh, you wouldn't!" Akiyama yelped, eyes widening in horror at the older man for a moment before Yaijime narrowed his eyes.

"Do you take me for a fool, Akiyama? A district member like yourself has no right to lecture the likes of me. If I catch any of you doing such things to me again, I will not hesitate to have you arrested. Got it?" Yaijime's spiritual pressure sparked only a little, not wanting to scare the little girl across from them further, but just enough to not have her running away from him. He wanted to help her after all.

The three-man jumped at the spiritual pressure, immediately running away from the man whom they were more than aware of couldn't handle in a battle. Once they were gone, he looked down at the little child who was on her knees because of the spiritual pressure, panting from the presence.

"It's alright, child, I calmed those who decided to hurt you. No one will hurt you now, dear." A hand offered the girl up. He could tell she had been through quite a bit. Her clothes were muddy, ragged and ripped from being worn out so much from being worn for so long. Her short brown hair had been snarled and filled with some twigs.

"Can you tell me your name?" His gentle voice asked, smiling warmly at her.

The girl nearly held back tears, wiping them before they could fall from her face. He...didn't know her and he just helped her out of nowhere. He was a lot different from the others. Her voice couldn't come with anything out until she felt a pat on her head, causing her tears to fall now, sniffling at the kind man's small gestures.

"Now, now, it's alright, I understand why you're sad. Can you tell me your name?" His smile brightened.

"It's-It's Avira, s-sir." Came the response from the little girl between her sobs.

Yaijime came to realize that betrayal had hit this girl multiple times. She must've had it hard in the district. They didn't take kindly to newcomers and wanted to leave everything under wraps. She had been crying out of joy and sorrow. She probably didn't cry till this point. No one probably treated her well either before.

"Avira, that's a beautiful name." Yaijime chuckled. She had nowhere to go and Yaijime had always wanted a child around. He did have the room for the child, and he did want some company after his old years, "What's say I take you in, Avira. My name's Hozuki Yaijime, and I am a member of Central 46. Grounds of which allow the law to be placed here in Soul Society. You could leave this place and find yourself much happier, better place with me. I don't bite, I'm an old retired man, trying to make peace by doing which I believe is right for the realm of the Soul Society. It's why I come to these poor areas doing what I could. I want to help the Rukougai District." And he did just save her life probably just now so what were the details? He proved to her he didn't mean harm.

"Ah, um…" Avira began, blinking. The young little girl found herself wondering if he could be like the others but no one had saved her like this before. It was...odd just how happy this man was. He seemed like such a kind person, just from helping her. No one ever helped her before. She found herself smiling, despite the tears still going down her face.

"I'd love to, Yaijime-san."

 **-End Flashback-**

The sudden shouting of the doors opening from the barracks caused Avira to zone back into her reality, glancing at Yamamoto who was the first person to burst out of the barrack doors, following his Lieutenant, and Yaijime and the other members of Central 46. All the members quieted themselves down for the next announcement. All was quiet. The tension, building like a knife ready to cut butter.

Everyone was silent when Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Seated officers! A decision has been reached." Everyone was dense for a moment. All eyes of the division seated officers were tense for a moment, "Regardless of the decision made, I advise you all to realize this is only for such reasons why we are doing it. We cannot allow such hooligans settle in the Soul Society and we must strive to make it a better place. This is our duty as being a part of the Gotei 13, the ones who bring balance to this world and the human world as well." Yamamoto's eyes opened for a moment, "The declaration will be…"

"That we shall arrest the Shinigami who's decided to pass down the power of a Shinigami to a human. Such a thing is treasonous and she has more sins than that. Overcoming her stay in the human world, hiding from the Soul Society as well." Yaijime spoke up, causing Avira's eyes to shoot up from the shock, "That is a disturbance in our balance that is punishable by death at best. Let this be well known, even if this is a child it does not exclude any actions." Reno's eyes as well were huge, staring immediately back at Avira who looked just as surprised.

What? But Avira said…

The countless conversation sparked around them. Reno immediately grabbed Avira by her shoulder, snapping her over to look at him, "You told me that he wasn't going to do that! That he believed there were exceptions. Were you lying to me? Were you trying to make me feel happier because this all happened?"

She didn't respond. Anguish had consumed her face. She swore she heard Yaijime right last night. He was going to do everything in his power to help Rukia out. She heard that from his lips. She knew it wasn't a lie, but she couldn't find herself to make a response. No one would listen to her now, especially given Yaijime's word. Her mind threw her into a blank. There was all truth in Yaijime's words. He'd never lie to her. What was going on?

"I-I…" She trailed off watching Yaijime walk by her.

That wasn't like him at all to smile like this, this irritated her so much. He never did that. He never liked death, especially since he was a Central 46 member. She couldn't stomach it anymore. She did what she had to do, running away from Reno and towards Yaijime who had been at the gate doors of the barracks now. Tears were fighting to envelop in her eyes. He tried dragging her back, wanting to explain why she lied to him. Why she lied to him when she never had before. It felt like he had been betrayed like his own heart had been ripped out. Why did she not be upfront about this whole ordeal, to begin with?

He hated her, he was disgusted by her actions. She should've been honest but she just lied to her face that damn idiot.

"Grandfather!" She ran over to the barracks, rushing over to him, running in front of the passage, "Is that really true? Did you lie to me last night? No, y-you couldn't of. You never do that to me. Do you really want her to die?"

"Shameful, you aren't reacting well to the news. I doubt your sister would've reacted differently either. Avira, we are all faced with decisions that we have to make in our lives. One, of which we sometimes don't like, but this is good for everyone. It's not something I'd expected you to question." Yaijime explained briefly before walking away from her, "I still love you very much. You, and Kaguya both but you'll get over this eventually." And with that, he and his subordinates walked away.

Good? Did he call this good? The good for everyone? What the hell? He wasn't talking about it like this before. What was happening? How come he wasn't doing what he said he was going to do last night? This didn't make any sense. Her grandfather didn't let her down like this before.

Before he was away from her, he turned to Avira, "You should let this go. Take your duties over the execution. Forget about it, a decision has been made, and you cannot argue it, Avira. Don't get reckless because of someone of your division. Don't try to get yourself killed for the sake of Reno who talked you into looking into this." He turned and walked away.

Avira wanted to call him out, say that his words were not that last night but she found herself unable. Right arm, reached out as if the signal him, "G-Grandfather." She muttered but he was already at a distance where he wouldn't be able to hear her words.

Her grandfather was wrong about one thing though, it had been her decision as well. Not just Reno's. She wanted to do something about this too.

How was she supposed to do anything about this now though?

She was so frustrated right now. Reno hated her, she could see it in his eyes. He did, he really did. What could she say to him? And Yaijime, she didn't know what was going on with him either. No one would believe her, especially not the Head Captain and Reno. What was she supposed to do?

Her fists clenched. She wished she could get to the bottom of all this but she couldn't go in the human world and do something about this. It was against the rules for her to venture out without the permission of the captain and it had to have been a mission. Damn, she felt so trapped inside. She couldn't solve this even if she tried.

 **So what caused Yaijime's 180 will be explained later on! No spoilers on that! Please fav if you like and review, I'd really appreciate it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy at Uni but summer is coming so I should be able to add more chapters when I can. Enjoy the story. Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! I only owe my OCs!**

 **XXXX**

The day after the decision for the Soul Society had been a long one. On top of the paperwork, she had to do, was a long questioning of why did her grandfather change his mind? She couldn't straight up ask the Captain Commander if he did make himself out to be what exactly what he said. Did he seriously lie to her?

No, she was sure what he had said two days ago was true. She told herself, sitting in her house, staring at the white blank walls of her room. Her long brown hair was messed up a bit, still having a bed head. Green eyes felt tired and below then, were bags and dark circles. Not all of them were from yesterday. Some were from late nights of working on paperwork whenever she had a huge number of it. Some paperwork had been short while others were tedious and long and there often was no in between.

She had been more concerned about what was with Reno. She didn't mean to hurt him like that. The paperwork she had due that day that she had to hand to the Head Captain herself was also trying its toll on her, but she got it done. She had to, she didn't want Yamamoto talking to her about this because he might think she's crazy. He knew she was worried when she was slacking on her work of all things. A lot of things her captain knew and one of them was that a Hozuki was not a slacker by any means.

She sighed, deciding it was best to get ready to head to the barracks today and had her paperwork to Captain Yamamoto. The higher seated you were up in the Gotei, the more paperwork you had to tend to and Avira was only two ranks below Lieutenant. She did not envy the Head Captain and Lieutenant's paperwork at all.

Yawning, she brushed her hair out and got herself ready before running out the door and heading to the main barracks of the stronghold of the first division and the Soul Society in general. The First Division was deemed to take matters into own hands when matters have gone to hell, they were able to do that often without orders. Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto was not all by the book. In fact, he encourages his division members to find the better justice as long as it doesn't interfere with global justice. Most of the other first division members were scared to do that, however, especially if they get on the old man's bad side something that everyone in the Gotei was honestly scared to do for the most part. Avira couldn't help but think these things especially with the position she had been in yesterday. She was sure though it wouldn't fall in the Head Captain's standards especially considering that Yaijime and the other Central 46 members already made their decision and much less, came to tell the Head Captain about such things.

She walked past the third seat, Genshirō Okikiba who stared at her before she shouted a happy "Good morning" before heading straight towards the main barrack area where Captain Yamamoto was usually at in his office.

She had the folded paperwork in hand, finally reaching the door, panting, she knocked on it before hearing a loud, "Come in." from the Head Captain himself. Opening the door, Avira looked over to see Yamamoto sitting at his desk in which was at the center of the room. Brown tiles, shined onto the floor. The walls were a bright white, scrolls hanging of quotes for the Soul Society of various rules and ordeals of the Society. Avira found herself bowing at Yamamoto, noticing Sasakibe was not there at the moment.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I have finished my paperwork that you needed." She hated that she blew it off to the last minute in which was completely unlike her.

"That's what I am more aware of, Avira." Yamamoto gestured to the seat across from his desk, "Take a seat, I'd like for you to tell me a few your findings."

A strong nod was given before she sat herself down on the seat, resting the folder on her desk. The first division was considered to be more offensive with their missions and paperwork wasn't nearly as investigative as the ones she had a hold of. It more of went to the tenth division.

"Well, this isn't quite my specialty. My sister would be far better suited for such things considering that she's more of the investigating type. I'm more of wits in this regard, but Head Captain Yamamoto, if you don't mind me asking, why did you bring such a case up to me?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

"I'd expect you would've figured it out by now. You aren't the type to just do some paperwork without reasoning. Yes, while it's true the tenth division and your sister would've been a far easier asset for this case, I was looking through more of someone who has more wits, who could understand this case far better than most, and that someone is you, Avira. Yaijime gave me this mission for you to fill out because of your experiences before joining the Sereitei in the Soul Society. He said you came from the 60th district and he found you there. He said you went through something similar however, you were brought out of your state when he took you in. Have you noticed it before?" He asked, pouring some tea and handing it to her.

Avira's eyes went suddenly huge. Her hand trembled on the cup of tea she was holding before resting it on the desk, "Yes, sir, I hadn't realized such things. A restless soul like this girl wandering around the human world whom was probably not at peace for some reason and I narrowed it down to three options." She held her index finger up, "First, there was someone she didn't say goodbye to and guilt-tripped her." She held both her index finger and her middle one up, "Second, there had been something in her heart she wasn't at peace within herself, and third, she wanted revenge. It was pretty easy to figure out it was just finding the information that was the hardest part apart from the paperwork. My finding was that it was more likely the third. She might've had an abusive childhood." Like her, but yeah, she realized it now that she was not just randomly assigned this mission like Yamamoto just told her. She had realized it when she was reviewing it. She was from the 60th district and it wasn't all fun and games. The districts were poor as high as they go and the people weren't quite nice to them either as she realized.

"Yes, that's why I gave you such a case to look in to." He stared at her, knowing something had been amiss. She hadn't touched the tea he had given her at all and it was her favorite flavor as well if memory serves him right, "A child whom once experienced such similar things would get this through much easier than others. If I gave this to Lieutenant Abadi of the sixth division, I'm sure he'd give me about the same explanation as you. However, as for Captain Kuchiki…"

"He wouldn't have as much of a reaction other than this human was a troubled girl. Nothing more to it than that." Avira had only known a little bit about the Kuchiki clan, but she was more than aware of their treatment on the lower lands. Even though they had adopted Rukia, who was originally from the 78th district, it was still odd they added someone they would originally despise and Avira wasn't among any of the group who knew Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the sixth division.

"Exactly, I've seen far too many of these lost souls in the Soul Society during the thousand years I've been Head Captain, and you are on the right track." Yamamoto read the notes in the paperwork that Avira had given him and looked over at her, "I feel that this could be your second and third point on this could actually work together actually. You see, as you are aware, souls that are dead that still wander in the human world are usually bounded by something. It's our job as the Gotei 13 to send these lost souls where they belong...in the Soul Society."

Avira merely nodded, taking a sip of her tea. She was happy that it was her favorite green tea flavor. She hummed quietly, finding herself able to crack a smile, "Yamamoto-soutaichou, there was no ending to this document. I was wondering if there was a reason for such things?" It was one of the things she was able to jot down.

"I'll return to that in a bit, Avira. You look tired when you walked into my office and you didn't seem like yourself. Is something the matter?" He asked, setting his own tea, noticing the forced smile. Children these days and thinking they could fool him. Ridiculous, "I couldn't help but notice some of the pen doodles on the document as well. It isn't like you to treat documents of high value like this." To prove this, the Head Captain showed the document to her.

Avira's eyes widened, blinking. Of course, he of all people knew. God, she forgot to cover it up she was far too tired last night.

"It's...nothing I can't get over." The fourth seat stated with a small sigh, running a hand through her long, wavy brown hair that fell to her waist, "I can't do anything about the decision made on the Kuchiki girl. I just, eh, I had a falling out with Reno yesterday."

"I see," He took a drink of his tea and nodded at her comment. He knew about the incident with his brother Uki Kasuki. He must've not taken it well, "Regardless, Avira, I know you must've heard about what happened to his brother who fell into a coma a few days ago. The boy must've not fallen well to such news on top of his comatose brother. Surely, you'd have such a reaction if your sister had befallen the same fate. Yaijime told me you and Kaguya wouldn't be happy with the decision, but there comes a time where everyone doesn't like a decision being made. Sasakibe hasn't either, but he's supported and respected the decision even if he doesn't agree with the decision. I must do what is important to the Soul Society."

To think this was the man she held admiration for since she was young. Back when she was starting out as a Shinigami. She wondered if she would go berserk and try to save her sister, that she would choose her sister over one of her inspirations.

The answer was a definite yes.

"Yes, he told me." Came a nod, "It'll take him some time, but I can't help but think he might've believed I believed what Yaijime said." It was kind of true. In fact, it was definitely right. She hoped he hadn't, but it was the truth, "In the end, it's out of our power to do anything now."

"Global justice still stands and it will not help the girl merely put her in the place she belongs. Transferring powers to a human is unforgivable. It erupts the balance between the Soul Society and the human world." Yamamoto told her, "Yaijime understands such things from what he has told me in the meeting yesterday. Avira, I must tell you, staying on topic we were on earlier, of course, this is the reason why I am planning on sending you to the human world. The amount of Hollows this woman is attracting in Karakura Town is alarming. It's almost a small army even. Despite this, the first division has always been tasked to take such battles on. We are far greater in strength than we are in the other divisions. This is what I want you to do for your next mission. Send the girl's soul to where it belongs, in the Soul Society and send those Hollows where they belong. I know you haven't had quite a big mission like this for quite some time, but I'm well aware you're strong enough for it."

She blinked at the sudden mission offer before she stood up from her seat, "I...appreciate your task for me, Captain Commander." She bows in respect to her captain. This could be something she needed. Things to calm herself down especially after the incident from yesterday. Maybe she does need to face reality, maybe Yaijime could've…

No, damn it, she really needs to get that out of her head. Yaijime would never, ever lie to her.

"Perhaps this should take away from your stress recently. It could also give Reno some time to calm down from all the pain he's had to go with. I advise you to do your best and be cautious, Avira." Yamamoto stated to her, "You may start with your mission right away. I wish you the best of luck on it."

"Yes, sir, I'll do what I can." Avira nods.

 **XXXX**

The run to the human was a bit odd for her, especially since she was a bit happy to be away from the Soul Society. She had been far too worrying. Maybe Head Captain Yamamoto was right, maybe she did need this.

The buildings on Karakura Town shines low in a dim light. White looking buildings coated with a bright white color. Immense height, showing, especially the building next to her. It was almost weird how much bigger the buildings were compared to the Soul Society, especially the first division barracks. Dusk had been enveloped in Karakura town at this time. Emerald eyes, slowly narrowing, looking around, trying to find the spiritual energy enhancing from the Hollows.

A pale, young girl with golden blonde hair suddenly approached her. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing her hair around her. The pink dress the woman was wearing was the polar opposite of the night atmosphere, bright and alluring. Avira's eyes caught hers and she had realized the woman was able to see her.

Then she noticed the chain on her chest and her eyes widened.

"It's rude to stare you know." Came to the response from the woman's lips, blue eyes, rolling at the woman she had passed. The nerve of some people, trying to eye her weirdly. No one else has been able to see her so why had this one been different? She didn't have a chain like she did though so what was happening?

"You're not supposed to be around the world of the living anymore." Avira responded, crossing her arms across her chest, completely unaffected by the woman's words, "Believe me, getting to the Soul Society would be better off for the people in this town."

"And what do you know of such things? I have a business to take care of and it shouldn't be none of your concern." The woman snarled, rolling her eyes at Avira before starting to walk away, only to be stopped by a giant Hollow that looks like an overgrown ant.

The woman's eyes widened before heading over to run, the Hollow, quickly trying to go after her, only to be blocked by a sword.

"Tekki Shiki!" Clouds formed after the instant the sword unsheathed, a force of wind, knocking the Hollow back into a building a few feet away from the two women, eyes narrowing, getting into a stance before the Hollow rushed at Avira whom merely cut it down instantly, striking it in the chest area, causing the Hollow to disappear.

Avira was about to put her Zanpakuto away only to hear a roar of a Hollow from behind her. Turning around, the first division member turned but before she could get a look of the Hollow, she saw a white explosion looking over to see a small girl with black hair and big blue eyes, firing a cannon at the Hollow was what she assumed. Noticing the Hollow was no longer there, Avira looked over at the girl who smiled at her before she noticed another roar coming from the blond woman from earlier who yelped.

"Can you leave me alone?!" She screamed, noticing the ant figure Hollow raising his claws up before suddenly being struck by a lightning shot that Avira quickly shot off before jumping over, flipping over to the Hollow, raising her sword before she cut him down.

Avira only realized then the blond woman had been running in the other direction, eyes widening in surprise, "Hey wait-" She began before she was cut off by five more Hollows around the area, eyes narrowing. This had gotten bad. If that girl stays in the world of the living much longer, she herself will become a Hollow. It was almost like some of these Hollows had been summoned here.

"Oi, that doesn't look good." The little girl from before yelped, firing her cannon at the nearest one that was standing at the building next to her causing a swarm of three to come at her before Avira had fired a gust of air at the three, knocking them over.

"Thank you, Shinigami-san." The girl thanked Avira. If she didn't help her she might've been in some trouble if she didn't help her out. However, the shinigami didn't even look at her before the rain started falling from the sky, a strong gust of wind following with blades around them, knocking the Hollows back, causing Avira's eyes to widen once again. These Hollows were stronger than the other two she had been able to destroy. All of them advanced on Avira and the girl before Avira had sensed some spiritual pressure.

"Hado number thirty-three: Sōkatsui!" Blue flames were fired at the Hollows, immediately getting rid of them in an instant. Avira looked over to see an old man with a weird black haircut and a black mustache. Who were they? She noticed the two had both spiritual pressure and that there was the possibility that some people were in the human world that was exiled in the Soul Society. Urahara Kisuke was one of the few people that she knew that had been exiled and she was young back then, she didn't understand why such a nice guy would do any kind of experimentations. She did admit, the other guy looked very familiar to her. Seemed like he used to be a part of…

Get a grip, Avira, you need to focus on the mission at hand. Sending lost souls to the Soul Society is your job.

"Hozuki Avira?" The weird familiar looking man questioned, staring at her, "I apologize that this is how we meet once again, but I was an acquaintance to your grandfather, Hozuki Yaijime. Tsukabishi Tessai if you don't remember. We should go after that girl. If she stays in the living world, she'll become a Hollow." The man stated, gesturing for Avira to follow him. He looked at the girl, "Ururu, this really isn't a fight for you. Leave this to me, and Hozuki-san. She's far capable of helping me with this."

Ururu looked sad but nodded. She was probably just going to get in the way. Avira had just saved her life there but she was sad she couldn't repay the brunette. Avira shot the girl a small smile, "I appreciate the help for earlier." She says, patting the girl on the head, "But let your friend and I handle it, for now, okay?"

The girl, Ururu nodded and smiled sadly, "Okay, Avira-chan. Tessai-san, be careful."

"I will let's go, Avira-san."

 **XXXX**

"Fourth seat, huh?" Tessai commented. This is a surprise, running along with Avira in Karakura Town, "Quite impressive, Hozuki-san. It's almost like you're like Hozuki Yaijime. He was quite a successful Shinigami before he decided to join the Central."

"He's not really blood-related but he raised me to be the person I've become. I love him, I really do think of him as blood-related but I get what you mean. I worked hard to be in this seat." She admitted with a shrug. She still didn't understand the things she discover when she was young. She didn't think someone like Tessai could break the law the way her captain and all the other captains do. It was off, she saw a flaw in the Soul Society but who could do such a thing? Was there a traitor running around trying to sabotage everyone else? Could it have been Gin? No, he was too young at the time. Besides he couldn't have been that intelligent to do all of that. She had to be thinking weirdly.

"Tessai, there's something I needed to ask you about." Avira sighed before she found herself hearing something from above causing her to see a big Hollow above, aiming a blast at her which she managed to roll away.

Tessai looks at her before shaking her head, "We'll have to wait till later." Noticing the few Hollows approaching from the rooftop of the buildings. Avira couldn't help but smile a little. This was the first action she had in a long while in the world of the living. Despite being a first division member, they were only given the far tougher missions than just a normal Hollow destroying mission. The first division's assignments were just as harsh as the ones the eleventh division if not worse.

The victory was guaranteed no, required from the Captain Commander Yamamoto himself.

Her Zanpakuto transformed from the sword to the whip that was her Zanpakuto release. Her eyes, wandered over at the spider-like Hollow coming at her when the thunder howled from the sky. She raised up the whip that charged with electricity and the lightning strike the whip and she aimed it right at the spider that was cut down in a matter of seconds.

Another Hollow emerged, trying to claw at her but the lightning quickly turned into a windshield that looked as if the whip was spinning and spinning, blocking its move, knocking the Hollow back before Avira swung the whip forward, letting it show the air cutters in the whip that were sent to the lion looking Hollow who was hit by the attack as well, but this one was more durable. It lunged at her, but Avira was quick to avoid, jumping away into an alleyway, hearing the beast roar before she jumped into the air, dodging the paw that was coming at her and let the lightning strike her whip once again before jumping on its head before sending the electrical pulse at him, disintegrating the Hollow before she ran down, somehow losing sight of Tessai. She suddenly sensed the girl from before, running down the street to follow the presence, cutting down yet another spider like Hollow with her lightning whip before she continued to run, feeling the sensation of a Hollow energy blast coming at her before jumping away to avoid the attack, noticing Tessai cancelling it with his own Kido ability.

Avira muttered a quick 'thanks' before leaping upwards and breaking into a run, hoping she wasn't too late to help the woman out that needed to go back to the Soul Society. If she left her further to live in this world, she could become a Hollow. She ran and ran as fast as she could, jumping on the rooftop to rooftop. She saw another two scorpion Hollows emerging into her sights as she saw the girl running in her sights as well. She quickly blitzes over the variety of building, intending on getting over there before the Hollows killed that girl. Damn, why the hell were there so many of them?

She swung her whip, sending a variety of wind gusts at the Hollows but they were a lot stronger than the other ones she faced. They must've been Menos Grande…

Shit, she needed to land herself quick of these Hollows were gonna strike…

Too late, they both struck at Avira with their metasomal segments, knocking her into the street. Smoke enveloped the area before the girl's eyes widened at the sight of Avira getting knocked back.

She...this was her fault.

Avira got up on her feet. Her eyes, narrowing. This was odd, it didn't seem like the Hollows were attacking that girl. In fact, something had been off this entire time. This many Hollows wouldn't be around this troubled of a girl.

The telson on both of the scorpion-like Hollows lunged at Avira before she flashstepped away, landing on the ground next to the girl. Avira panted, "Damn, Menos." She groaned before she noticed two more approaching the area.

Are you fucking kidding?

These two were more of dinosaur type of Menos. Fuck, this isn't going to be easy, it seemed.

She was about to attack the Menos' herself but suddenly, a red blast destroyed one of the Menos instantly. She looked over to see a familiar blond man standing there with a green and white hat on.

Was that…

"You should be more cautious around this area, especially with Hollows like these running around. I'd thought the fourth seat like you would have a better view of such things." The man told her before he fired another blast using his sword again, "Scream, Benihime!" He exclaimed, shooting another wave of red energy at the Menos. They disintegrated only to have five more emerged.

Avira knew that voice. That was Urahara Kisuke. So this is what he's been up to the last hundred years…

"Avira!" Urahara called out, "Send out that girl's soul to the Soul Society and quick. I can buy you some time…"

Avira merely nodded, turning her whip back into its sealed form before putting hilt on the girl's head before she had tears running down her face, "I'm sorry…" She trailed off before disappearing.

Avira looked over to see more Menos coming at them too. What the fuck was going on? Shouldn't of those Hollows been gone the moment she sealed her. There was a snake-like Hollow coming at her now, "Tekki Shiki!" She exclaimed before her sealed sword shoot lightning in the way of the Menos, causing it to explode.

Kisuke began to send more of his blasts at the Menos, watching Avira battling them as well. They were still coming, even though that she had sealed the girl.

It seemed his theories were correct.

He watched her jump back again and again from the Menos, striking more and more of them as much as she could with the lightning whip. The clouds, darkening. The thunder, roaring as if it was a lion.

She had gotten a lot stronger. She was only a little girl when he met her, but that reiatsu of hers, while stronger still had that feeling he had gotten when he had met her a hundred years ago.

She was tiring though only after ten to fifteen minutes of these Hollows coming and coming. Even though she was a first division member, she still couldn't handle this many Menos. It was like an army of them emerging and emerging again and again, and Kisuke was aware of the reason why they were emerging like this.

Surely, it would stop the moment Avira tired herself out that she couldn't fight back. That meant he had to continue to help her and deal with these Menos from coming out in full force.

He decided it was time to let out his power, "Get out of the way, Avira." He told her before she flashstepped away, landing in front of him.

"This is crazy." She panted, wondering why on earth did Urahara save her? She could have had this handled. Was she a first division member right? Could she handle a dozen Menos like this right?

Her injuries met nothing to her. She could still fight. Why was Urahara treating her like a child here? What was even going on? Was this the huge numbers in Karakura Town of Hollows she heard so much about?

Kisuke knew how agitated she was but if she kept going like this, the Hollows'' mission was merely going to come out as a success. That wasn't something that he was intending on happening in the slightest. She was already too exhausted at this point.

He charged a huge arc of red energy into Benihime, firing it, "Kamisori, Benihime!" He fired, destroying a lot of the Hollows. Now, there was nothing more than just Avira and Kisuke standing there.

"Urahara-san." Avira sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Look I don't know why all that happened but you can't have had that many Hollows around here." She really did any more surprises tonight so she was about to go check herself in the dreaded hospital. God, she hated that damn word. She hated going where she wasn't able to walk around as much at all. It irritated her.

God, why was she thinking about this now, "Thanks for helping me out, but I think I'll take my leave." She started to walk away before she suddenly felt herself feeling the exhaustion double before her body suddenly felt numb. She fell, collapsing to the ground, losing consciousness before she even hit the ground.

Stubborn girl. Kisuke scratched the back of his head before deciding it was wise that he get her back to the shop to treat her injuries.

"Urahara-san." Ururu told him, "We took care of the Hollows." She suddenly noticed Avira's unconscious body on the ground, "Oh no, she was the one that saved me. Is she going to be okay?" She asked, feeling concern that the girl who saved her life might be dead at this point.

"Don't worry, Ururu, she's fine. Just a bit exhausted from her fight with the Hollows. She's pretty tough. I doubt she would let herself kick the bucket over a various amount of Menos." Urahara chuckled before looking over at Tessai, "Let's get her back to the shop to heal her. She's pretty banged up so she'll need some treatment." She'll probably ask about those Hollows, but it wasn't time to tell her yet.

She would find out in her own way. Whenever he decided to address her.


	4. Chapter 4

The World of the Living: Urahara Shop

Tessai looked over at the unconscious female before him, happy that Kisuke had jumped into the fray; otherwise, he and Avira both would've been off far worse than what they were. The old man that was her taichou would probably have been pretty pissed she even accepted help from them. However, she had done it regardless despite being stubborn about it at first. She really was old man Yamamoto's fourth seat. The damn girl was stubborn as all hell. If anything, he wasn't worried about the girl. The real thing was that what could happen if she overstayed her stay in the human world. She could be executed as well, but considering this mission was just assigned, Tessai was sure the girl was fine for quite a while if she needed to recover. According to Urahara, she was most assuredly still able to survive just that she used too much energy.

Tessai looked at the Substitute Soul Reaper next to him. His eyes, not even faltering on seeing the unconscious Shinigami before him. He knew she had information and saving Rukia was vital. He still owed her after all and considering that this female before him was a high seated officer of the Captain Commander's unit, he knew just how vital it was for her to hear it.

"Give it some time, Kurosaki."

The door open to reveal Kisuke adjusting his height upwards, showing his dark eyes, smiling slightly at the eager boy.

"It's alright, the woman just got herself knocked unconscious and over exhausted herself." Kisuke piped in, smiling, "Seems pretty normal for First Division members."

Ichigo glanced at Kisuke and sighed, "I just hope she can give us some answers. The execution is approaching, and I have a lot of training to do if I am going to beat Byakuya and the other taichous."

"Patience, Ichigo, shouldn't you just go back to training?" Kisuke moved his fan around happily, keeping the grin plastered on his face, "I can tell you when the stubborn girl wakes up." He would've added that it might've been a bad idea for him to help Avira out, especially considering what division she was from, but he knew he could handle things if she was actually with Yamamoto's side. Never would hurt to kill if he had to, but he guesses he was waiting to see if that would be the case with her. She was always attached to the Captain Commander. That much, he knew about her from Yaijime when he was still a taichou. However, her role complicates things. It was the whole reason why he decided to help her to begin with.

Still, he'd highly doubted that since she was in the Captain Commander's division, that she would agree with everything the Soul Society did, considering how much of a peacekeeper Yaijime was, he was probably against this himself.

Orihime looked over at the unconscious girl who looked like she had been just exhausted from her fight with the Hollows. According to Urahara, she had been able to take out a whole bunch of them by herself, but she and Tessai-kun had been overwhelmed by the number of Hollows.

"I'd rather wait till she wakes up. She has information that we could use." Ichigo told him firmly. If she had any information on Rukia, he would have to get it from her no matter what.

"Stubborn," Kisuke noted, holding back a chuckle. Ichigo sure was just as stubborn as his dad. He reminded him of Isshin so much. He'd hope Avira wouldn't bring up too much to give away his past to Ichigo. He didn't need trouble, especially if she believed what everyone else had believed that he did.

"Look, I just want Rukia to be ok and this girl is our only chance to get any information so I have to stay here so I can get some answers." Ichigo pointed a finger at the unconscious Shinigami as Kisuke sighed.

"Just expect her to be a little pissed. I doubt she's gonna be happy if she gets questioned about this, especially if she woke up from a rough battle." Kisuke waved his fan around and grinned.

"Say, why exactly did you help her exactly?" Ichigo questioned, "Did you come to the same conclusion as I did?"

"Oh, yeah." Urahara nodded, trying to keep Ichigo away from what he knew, pulling out his fan, "It's a pretty good assumption, don't you agree?"

Ichigo hesitated, wondering if Kisuke was insulting him or something. Was it really that obvious? He just thought it was the right direction to go.

He sighed, shaking his head to himself. He was tired, but he needed to know what she knew.

"You shouldn't be in such a rush, Ichigo. I'll let you know when she's awake. You should worry about getting some rest. You had a long night after all." Urahara not only wanted Ichigo out of the room when she awoke, but also because he'd been literally here all day and it was near one in the morning. The kid needed to take care of himself.

Ichigo sighed, knowing Urahara wasn't probably going to drop this any time soon, "Fine, but I'll be back in the morning to check up if she's awake or not even if you do or don't tell me." Ichigo sighed as Orihime quickly followed him out of the room.

"Kisuke, it was wise to keep him out of her until she wakes up," Tessai stated, glancing at the unconscious Shinigami once again. He knew there was something odd about her, but he couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"I agree, there's a lot she could tell us about but we have to be careful. We don't know if she's for the execution or not." Kisuke told him. It would be best for Ichigo to get some information from her. However, it wasn't like he couldn't tell him what the taichous were capable of and tell him how they could get Rukia back. They really didn't need Avira, but Kisuke wasn't quite sure if he was ready to let that secret out at this point, especially with this timing. Ichigo could assume that he was some kind of spy for the Soul Society, take off on his own, and most likely get himself killed in the process along with his friends.

This had to be kept a secret for a little while longer to ensure that Ichigo wouldn't go the wrong way. He also needed to keep his connection with Avira in the dump as well. That could cause issues as well. They won't trust her at first considering what division she's in.

"Her telling us some details of the execution would be good. However, she could expose our past to Ichigo and the others and that could end badly." Tessai stated as Kisuke nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's why I'm glad I sent Ichigo on his way. There's no need for him to know about our past yet, especially with the events happening at the moment. We'll tell Avira to keep her mouth shut about such things. I hope she's on our side in this. I'd hate to have to do any kind of violence, especially to someone that probably has no involvement in this." It was to be said, but Avira was a lot more important than everyone else thinks. He couldn't let that be found out either. Who knows who was watching.

XXXX

Ugh, headache from hell.

Avira found herself groaning, waking up to a splitting headache. The lights above the room were killing her. Her body ached as well, but she noticed there were bandages around her as well. The moment her eyes adjusted to the room. She sat upright, looking around at her surroundings. She was in some kind of shop, and not some kind of ordinary shop either. The couch she was laying on was blue, along with feeling like it was a bit worn down. She looked around to see no one so she started getting up

"Greetings!"

A loud voice shouted, making Avira jump and fall to the ground, making the pain in her ribs increase due to falling.  
She recognized that. It was Urahara Kisuke again. He looking down at her, showing his fan out, grinning.

"You're a fucking sadist you know that?" Avira sighed, looking up at him, standing back up to her feet, "You could always, I don't know, be normal about it." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My apologies, Avira." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "We haven't had that many Menos Grandes in quite some time. Even if Karakura gets extra Hollows than most, that had to be the biggest amount of Hollows I've seen in a long while. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a herd of Hollows." She paused before groaning, "Only because I did." She was curious though. What the hell benefitted Urahara to help her? If he has no affliction to the Soul Society and did all that shit to those members in the Gotei 13, what the hell was he doing helping her? Not that she didn't mind or anything, but it was still odd.

"Figure it would be that way." Urahara nodded, "By the way, I have a friend or four coming over to see you so keep yourself quiet about my past for now." He put a finger to his lips, putting his fan away.

"What? That you slaughtered people for experiments?" She asked before immediately regretting those words. That was rude of her to say that, but…

"I was framed." Kisuke narrowed his eyes at her words, "I never did those things." He stated while Avira sighed, resting her hand on her chin.

"How do I not know that you're lying?" She asked, sitting back down on the sofa. It was a good point that she didn't know if he was lying or not.

"How do you know that I'm not?" Kisuke retorted, smiling slightly at her while she tilted her head to the side.

"Good point." She noted, "But by that logic, how do you think I should trust you?"

"Well, I saved your soul from being eaten by those Hollows. How about that?" He asked her while she groaned.

"Damn it, Urahara-san. Fine, fine, you got a deal, but who are your friends?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"Eh, just some Substitute Shinigami and a few friends."

The moment Kisuke said those words, the door open, revealing Ichigo, Orihime, Uyru, and Chad.

"Hey! I told you I was coming…" Ichigo trailed off before noticing that the Shinigami was awake. He gasped, pointing a finger at her, "Hey! You're awake!"

Avira rolled her eyes, "Good, you can see pretty well." She muttered sarcastically, resting a hand on her hip. Who was this orange haired, loudmouth human? "Who are you exactly?"

"That's the Substitute Shinigami I told you about." Kisuke walked over, standing next to her. His fan was once again over his mouth.

"This kid got Kuckhi's powers?" She sighed, noticing all four of them were staring at her suspiciously.

Whoops, shouldn't of let that one out.

"You four don't trust me, do you?" Avira sighed. She needed some caffeine to knock out this migraine, "Urahara-san looks like I'm gonna need some tea. This is gonna be a LONG talk." A long talk she didn't expect to have to do to these people. No wonder Kisuke wanted her to talk with them.

"Glad you can see we don't." Uyru pointed out, "Good reasons, of course."

Avira could tell the black-haired man was different from the others. The girl and the dark-skinned man was also off. They weren't normal humans that's for sure, "I figured you all wanna talk. I owe Urahara-san a lot after helping me out last night." She had to make sure she arrived back in the Soul Society at a certain time or she might share the same fate as Rukia and that wasn't happening, "So no need to be wary of me. I'm not going to act like the others that were here beforehand." In fact, Renji she didn't know too much about. He had been in the same class as her sister Kaguya was. Byakuya-taichou was, well, pretty strict. Although her disliking of him came from being one of the five noble clans.

"Let's hope you're not. Honestly, I agree with you, I don't want to fight either. I want to talk to you as well, and I hope you can answer all our questions as clear as possible." Ichigo stated. Even if the woman was pretty hot-tempered, he sure didn't want to fight her if he didn't have to. No resistance surprised him, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He pointed at Uyru, "This is Ishida Uyru." He pointed at Orihime, "This is Inoue Orihime," Finally, he pointed at Chad, "This is Chad."

"My name's Hozuki Avira. I'm the fourth seat of the first division." She stated to them before shrugging, waving her hand for them to follow her, "Let's have a seat, then I'll answer any questions you have for me." She's getting caffeine. She's going to need it to survive the day.

XXXX

"So where do you want to start?"

Avira rested her cup of Green Tea on the table, yawning. She stretched her arms out. God, she was tired from that battle still. At least she had some caffeine now.

"Well, how about the location of Rukia? We wanna save her." Ichigo stated, "She saved my life and I wanna return the favor."

"Kid, that area isn't the place you want to go. At least, not without a plan." She looked down on the ground, "She's being held in the sixth division's prison. Byakuya-taichou is the taichou of that division. He's the guy who came to the world of the living along with his fukutaichou, Renji."

"Yeah, I encountered him myself," Ichigo told her while Avira pointed a finger at him.

"Then I don't need to explain how powerful he is if he defeated you like he was nothing." Avira knew this kid was inexperienced, but even with that said, he should know how much power Byakuya and Renji had in that single encounter. She turned over to Urahara, "I take it you've trained him since then?"

Urahara nodded, "Yes, he's gotten a lot of it down in such a short time." He stated.

"Impressive." She looked over at Ichigo, "Unfortunately, there's a lot of people in the Gotei 13 that are stronger. My taichou especially. The Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 is my taichou: Genryuusai Shingeki Yamamoto. He's beyond powerful. In fact, I'd say he is power. He'd probably be able to beat Urahara there in terms of power. His Zanpakuto is Ruujin Jaaka. It reduces anything it comes active to dust, and that's only in its Shikai form. I've never seen the Captain Commander's Bankai, but I hope you never have to encounter him. You would be reduced to a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds."

"He's the guy that made the decision on the sentence didn't he?" His hand slammed on the desk and Avira flinched, not expecting him to freak out like that.

"Actually, no, that isn't the case." Avira rested her elbows on the table, "The Soul Society has a central tasked to carrying out sentences to criminals. That Central is called Central 46." She explained, "Forty wise men and six judges decide the criminal's fate. Once a decision been made, nobody, not even my taichou, can veto the decision. My grandfather is one of the judges. However, he's one of the better ones in there." Or so she thought. He changed his mind so quickly. It wasn't like him to be so persuaded so quickly, "Anyways, they are the ones that made the decision. My grandfather actually announced the execution. Something about him felt off that day. He's not the kind of person that would send a young girl like Rukia to death so quickly just for passing powers down. It isn't him. I was there when they announced it and I found my own stomach turning at the decision." She grabbed the cup of her Green Tea, drinking it, "Anyways, my grandfather is one of the few in the Central that actually believe that some rules are meant to be broken. The rest, are like corrupt politicians in terms of your world."

Yamamoto tends to be like that too sometimes. It was why he and she would argue so much.

"I see, but why would the Central want to send Rukia to execution immediately?" Uyru asked, "Surely they have certain tasks when a crime is being charged against a Shinigami." Ah, Shinigami politics, his favorite. The very fact that a Shinigami was helping them irritated him, but if she was giving out helpful information, then who wouldn't want to jump in. Although, it's possible that she may, in fact, be lying.

"I'm not entirely sure. My grandfather liked to keep my sister and me out of those kinds of things growing up." She told him, "However, I am well aware my grandfather has witnessed the corruption. It's not like him to be like this. He told me to give up on this stuff as well."

"So, you're not okay with the execution either?" Chad asked. She just said that her grandfather wanted her to give up on this, but was it because he was trying to protect her? Or was the Central hiding important information of the execution?

"Actually, no, I'm not." She wouldn't be telling them this if she wasn't. She would act like someone that was pretty loyal to the law, and thankfully, she wasn't taught to blindly be loyal to the law no matter what like those classy, shitty nobles were, "Rukia and I used to be in the thirteenth division actually. I was a tenth seated officer when she joined. I showed her around quite a bit, even dissed off some people that were being rude to her. As someone who came from near noble status, I knew how she felt. People would always discriminate against the nobles and people that were born in the Seireitei. I wasn't born, I was taken in by my grandfather, but enough of that. Even though Rukia committed a crime, I don't think sentencing her is the right choice. Things happen in missions where you have to improvise or you'll die. Even if you have to pass on your powers to someone you barely know. That's life, filled with hard decisions."

Soul King, she sounded like her grandfather right now.

"Either way, Rukia completed her mission, and she did what she had to do to complete it." Avira sighed before Ichigo looked at her before smiling.

"Well, I'm glad Rukia has some people in the Seireitei supporting her." Ichigo sighed. The smile, fading quickly, "Anything you can tell us about the Gotei 13? You said you Captain Commander's pretty scary."

"Scary? Oh, you don't know the half of it." Avira didn't need to feel any pain from training that she hadn't had now due to the Hollow assault, "Avoid him like the plague. You'll die if you do encounter him." She could talk more about the other taichous, "So I think giving you more information on the taichous would be great. Who you might run into, who to avoid, and who may possibly be on the same side we are." She put her index and middle finger up, "So the Second Division taichou is SoiFon. She's got a hotheaded temper and swears loyalty to the lawfully. She used to serve the four noble clans. I'd say avoid her." She lifted another finger, "The next one is the third division taichou: Ichimaru Gin. I've met the guy a couple of times and he frankly freaks me out. You think being exposed to Yamamoto-soutaichou's wouldn't make me feel as freaked out, but no, it doesn't. He's got a Zanpakuto that shifts out as quick as lightning. I don't know if he would actually be on the side of us. He seems to be more of a neutral if anything." She lifted a pinkie finger, "Next is Retsu Unohana. She's the fourth division taichou. Despite being the taichou of a division strictly on healing, she's extremely powerful and one of the oldest taichous there. I would avoid her like the plague." She moved her thumb, "Next one is Aizen Sosuke, he's the fifth division taichou. Out of all the people in the Gotei 13, I'd say that he would be on our side. He's very peaceful and I have chatted with him on occasions. If I found something up with the execution, he certainly did as well. He also does work with my grandfather a lot." She sighed, "Then, you know about Byakuya, he's not much to explain. The seventh division taichou is Komamura Sajin. I don't know much about him, but two of my friends originally hails from that division before transferring to their own divisions. He's fiercely loyal to Yamamoto-soutaichou though so I doubt if you encounter him, he'll be nice."

She paused for a moment, hoping everyone is following her. They nodded and she continued, taking another sip of her tea, "Eight division taichou is Kyoraku Shunsui. He's an interesting man; I've talked to him a couple of times, but I'm not entirely sure if he would attack you guys or not. He shares the teaching Yamamoto teaches his students and that's seizing justice on your own accord. It's hard to say if he'll actually do something if you encounter him. He's pretty peaceful." When he's not chasing girls good Soul King, "Now, nine, 11, and 12, definitely avoid. I'm speeding this up a bit. Nine is Tousen Kaname. I don't know him well, but he's pretty damn powerful so I'd avoid him. He's got an addiction to justice but he's the leader of a division a good friend of mine is in. Next is Hitsugaya Toshiro, small, pretty young, but very intelligent. My sister is from that division. I think he'd probably be looking into this so I don't think you'd have to worry about him." It looks like Kaguya might be getting involved in this too with that said, "Zaraki Kenpachi, eleventh division taichou. He's got a thrill of fighting, maybe a bit obsessive. Avoid him. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, a crazy scientist with an ego the size of both realms put together. He's terrifying. Don't know him too well, don't intend to. Avoid him more than anyone I said. The last one is Ukitake Jushiro; mine and Rukia's former taichou, you can definitely trust him if you encounter him." She followed by giving them the descriptions of everyone in detail. She had to learn how to be really detailed in appearances since she visited Mayuri once to give him information on Yamamoto. Let's just say, she never wanted to do it again.

"Thanks for the info." Ichigo declared with a small sigh. He was glad the person he found was one of Rukia's friends. He was convinced that she was telling the truth though, "What do you think we should get Rukia?" He was certain he knew where exactly to go. However, he wanted her input too.

"Do it before the execution. You'll have to deal with less taichous that way and you won't have to worry about a weapon that has the power of a million Zanpakuto trying to kill you." It was fair advice, and she was certain Kisuke was aware of it as well, "Even if you don't run into too many taichous that doesn't mean the lower officers will go after you. First division people are ones that have a different power scale with the exceptions of the eleventh who accelerate in Zanjutsu far more than even the first division. The first division's power is usually as powerful as the seat rank above them, but Chojiro and Yamamoto make the rest of the division look like puppies so watch out if you even make a scene big enough for them to get involved." She wasn't sure about Chojiro, considering the peace-loving tea man that was exceptionally powerful wouldn't step in to fight a small number of intruders that probably wouldn't kill anyone. Of course, Chojiro didn't know them. However, that didn't confirm if he was for or against the execution. She'd still have to tread on thin water or else she could be seen as a traitor, especially after spilling the beans like this to them. It could get her kicked out or worse, executed.

"I figured you'd say before the execution. I see your point." Ichigo stood up to his feet, "I appreciate the help. I frankly wasn't expecting this talk to go this well."

Avira stood up to her feet as well, "You got lucky, if they had sent anyone other than me, you would've been pretty screwed." Well, then again, Urahara wouldn't have sent her here if he didn't think that she wouldn't give out important information, "But anyways, I respect you, Kurosaki Ichigo for wanting to save the girl that saved your life and befriended in only a short period of time." She assumed it was that long according to what Reno told her earlier, "Let's end this conversation here."

XXXX

"Are you planning on joining us, Avira?"

Nighttime came around quickly and Avira was nearing her deadline of being back in the Soul Society. She needed to be back in the barracks by tomorrow afternoon.

His friend Orihime had an incredible power too. She had actually healed her to the point where she didn't actually need to go to a hospital. It was amazing that she could do something like this.

Unfortunately, she wasn't going with them. She smiled, "Unfortunately no, but I'll be watching from the inside. It's better if I stayed out of this part. Wouldn't want to die pretty quickly." She waved her hand while Ichigo didn't get what she was talking about.

"Huh? What do you mean die?" Ichigo asked as Avira felt shivers down her spine.

"My taichou would want me dead on sight. Believe me, it's better if I just hide in the shadows to help you. I'll be at the execution if you don't save Rukia til that point." She waved, preparing to head out back to the barracks.

"She's got a point." Kisuke pulled his fan out, looking over at Avira, "Good thinking on your part. Hope you have a great trip back."

"Yeah, I'll try not to die." Avira chuckled before heading out, "Good to meet you guys."

Oh boy, what a last couple of days this has been. She better keeps things under wraps for a while. Wouldn't want her to fuck up any of their plans. 


	5. Chapter 5

If anything Hozuki Avira didn't expect her to be a part of, was the rescue of a woman that she didn't even really know, but she was doing this for her sister. Her sister was probably just as conflicted as her, but Kaguya hadn't heard what she heard. She hadn't seen what she had seen either. Her whole plan was to solve this whole thing, by herself, in complete secret and if anyone of her division were to interfere, she would have no choice but to fight them or make them convinced something was off. Both of which was gonna be impossible if she didn't have any proof. But she got this far, she had to do such an attempt to make the entire Gotei realize how bad their harsh decision. It... made her realize just how flawed the Soul Society truly was. It made her question such antics, but why she decided to see if she could do anything, anything at all to see if she could stop all this chaos from going on completely.

It wasn't going to be easy debriefing Yamamoto on her report of the mission.

"Avira-san!" Avira turned to see Vice Captain Sasikabe running over to her, turning to glance at him.

Avira gave a casual bow at her higher up and a smile, "Sasikabe-fukutaichou, you seem a little overwhelm." Noticing the tiredness in his eyes and the sweat building on his forehead. Avira did enjoy the fukutaichou's company after all. She admired him as well. He was...almost the opposite to Yamamoto in personality, but he had a drive that not many other fukutaichous had in their taichous.

"Yes, with the Ryouka running around, I had my hands tied. The Captain Commander told me you were on a massive Hollow mission in the world of the living. I expected you to be gone longer than three days to be honest. Your training must be going well." Sasikabe explained to the brunette, "I was actually heading back to the barracks myself. I take it you still have to give out your report?"

Avira blinked, nodding, "Yes, Sasikabe-fukutaichou, I still do. The world of the living has been an infestation, but it was no problem for me to handle. I'd appreciate the company." She smiled slightly. Damn, it nearly made her guilty that the entire Soul Society would think of her as a traitor. She only wanted to get to the bottom of this. How was everyone so convinced Rukia had to be put to death? Even though she had actually done her entire mission? Why would Yaijime's decision be changed within a matter of a week? He was a stubborn mule just like her taichou and fukutaichou.

"Likewise, it must've been rough, but Captain Commander Yamamoto had faith in you so I had no worries you would be in victory plus if you're anything like your grandfather, he would be the same way as yourself." Sasikiabe nodded at her comment, "A few Hollows are nothing for our division and we take up the most difficult of assignments out of the Gotei 13."

"Yes, and I am grateful to be a part of this division. I sometimes miss being a part of Ukitake-taichou's division though. I haven't seen him in so long. He wasn't at the taichou meeting a few days ago." Avira sighed, reaching the view of the stairs to the main part of the barracks where the two continue to walk towards the office of their Captain Commander.

"Yes, Ukitake-taichou has been ill and hasn't been debriefed on all the details." Sasikibe told her, nodding in agreement, "I haven't heard he turned down the next meeting so maybe you'll get to see him then." He wondered what exactly she had felt since Yaijime was for the adopted Kuckhi's execution. He's more than aware she probably didn't know how to feel about it, especially considering she and Rukia used to be a part of the same division.

Ukitake hadn't been told about anything? Just because he was sick? Avira knew Ukitake herself. Hell, she looked up to him and he had encouraged her to join the first division when he had found out what had given her a reason to go running to a division that had turned her down when she graduated. Ukitake would be sick to his own stomach to know they were executing one of his own. He would've wanted to know.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't take it lightly, but we were doing this for the sake of his own health." Sasikabe declared, noticing the look in Avira's eyes. He didn't think she was rebellious just that she herself had seen things differently than he and Yamamoto did.

"Sake...of his own health? Ukitake-taichou wouldn't care of such things and you know it!" Avira glared for a moment before blinking in surprise that she had managed to say that out loud. She sighed, knowing better that he knew he had set her off.

"My apologies, Sasikibe-fuktaichou. It wasn't in my nature to say to you." Avira sighed, bowing in eloquence. Thank Soul King they weren't near Yamamoto otherwise, she would've gotten scolded.

"I understand how you feel Avira. It's alright, this mission must've gotten you tired and irritated." Sasikibe sighed, nodding at her apology. The amount of Hollows around were always unnerving, but it was why the whole Soul Society was around, "It was wise for you to come so early in the morning though. We're supposed to have another taichou meeting taking place later on in the late afternoon."

That was when Avira stopped at the step she was on, eyes widening in shock before running up to catch up with the fukutaichou, "Has the ordeal with the Ryouka gotten that bad?" She asked curiously, staring at the older man as they finally had reached the top of the long stairs.

"We...aren't sure. Captain Kuchiki suggested we kill them all in an instant. He's forward in wanting to get rid of the Ryouka." Sasikbe knew Avira was gonna get angry at him about that to. He's also talking to the woman who would do anything for her little sister. Even though Kaguya and Avira weren't blood related, they grew up together and they had a good understanding despite being polar opposites. Avira would find any assault of any sibling, absolutely disgusting.

"But to use taichou power? Is that necessary, Sasikabe-fuktaichou?" Avira wondered, sighing, putting her hands on her hips. She never had liked the Kuchiki clan, especially their complete devotion of the law no matter what. Yamamoto even had encouraged his seated officers to take justice into their own hands if they see fit.

"I'm not sure, to be honest, I agree with you. I don't think it would be either. Yamamoto agrees for now too because he's sure these Ryouka aren't going to be a huge threat." They had encounters of Ryouka before as well. It was possible for them to obtain success. However, Chojiro wasn't entirely sure how that would go. He doubted that they were as strong as taichous like them, but there was no way that Ryouka got better only after a few days.

If he did, he guessed that they would have no choice but to let the higher ups handle it.

Silence had fallen between the two before they had reached Yamamoto's office. Sasikabe knocked on the door softly before speaking, "Captain, I have Avira-san with me and I have returned from the morning duties. May I come in, sir?"

"Yes." Came the bellowing response as Sasikibe opened the door in an instant, showing Yamamoto sitting at his signature desk, pen in hand and his desk filled with paperwork.

Avira felt her legs freeze for a moment. After all these years of being a fourth seat, coming back from a rough mission still intimidated her. Especially since she had to debrief the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 himself, but this, this was different. This was some of her research, coming to tell him that she believes there was a traitor in the Gotei in the taichous, and she just wasn't good at investigating. It was Kaguya's territory, not hers.

"Avira, I am pleased to see the mission came as an success." Yamamoto's eyes open to look at her slowly walking into the room, noticing her weariness. She must've had something she discovered on her journey to the world of the living. He wondered what could've possibly sparked the nerves of which he hadn't seen since within the first steps of her seated position. Avira had always been confident in her abilities regardless if she wasn't as good as most people.

Avira sighed, bowing in respect to Yamamoto before quickly pulling out the scroll that she had filled out the details excluding the help she got from the Ryouka and the incident where she had nearly over exhaust herself in the Hollow battle, "Thank you, sir. There are some things I'd like to address to you. The scroll has your report of the mission as well as some things in the mission that I had discovered."

Yamamoto rolled the scroll out and read the details of the mission. It had went well. Avira hadn't stayed over the time given and finished the mission quicker than he had expected her to do so, but she knew she couldn't dawdle with this mission. It was what was written in the other details in which he had demanded her to explain herself further. Slamming the scroll down in front of her, he looked up at her sternly.

"Avira, explain yourself. The context of this mission has you telling me you believe there was a reason why there were much more Hollows than usual when I had already told you the amount was alarming. And... I liked to know why you think there is a traitor in our midst."

Sasikabe looked surprised at Avira's findings, looking at the flinched state when Yamamoto slammed the scroll on his desk. Traitor? How did she come to such conclusions?

"Sir, I was not questioning your skills on the case you had given me, but when I was in the world of the living, I had discovered the Hollow activity was above such levels, as if they were being summoned. Of course, this is merely speculation and I will admit I am not the investigation type, but I have analyzed such things and come to this theory. Someone with massive spiritual pressure and abilities could only pull this off and after fighting these Hollows did I realize there had been too much going after one soul. This made me also realize there were far too many hollows even for Karakura Town of all places. Why they were there? I am not sure, but I know it's around a high level."

Suddenly the entire desk had slammed and her eyes, widened in shock. Shit, he didn't believe her. What was worse was that Yamamoto was pissed at her now. What the hell did she say that set him off. This old man was starting to irritate her.

"That is something that I no longer have the time nor the patience to inflict on a worm." Yamamoto told her sternly, "We have an execution to prepare for two weeks from now and we must not dwell on traitors. Besides, you don't have the right proof for me to carry this on. Forget this whole addition to your report, Avira. It is not something that has enough evidence for me to make an investigation." and the partial paper that contain her addition of the report burned in front of her.

"Dwell on traitors? You don't have the time to dwell on them? Are you nuts? You didn't even consider such things!" Stubborn old man. Oh well, she tried to see him realize there could be a traitor but he was fucking lying to her face. He was making excuses and he was the Captain Commander of the Gotei for crying out loud. Then, she remembered something.

He said two weeks she thought it was twenty two days from now.

"Wait...did you just say…?"

"You have no position in such motives to be lecturing me in my duties. I have ruled the Gotei for a thousand years now and you will not be telling me such antics, child! As for your question, while you were gone, I have decided to move Rukia's execution in the wake of these Ryouka. I will not stand for these children running around thinking they can get out of helping a fugitive." Yamamoto yelled back at her, standing out of his chair, "You are one of my highest seated officers, Avira. My officers here, as you are aware of, are never sugarcoated nor do I ever pick favorites."

Avira merely tightened her fists. Did the Soul Society's well being matter to him at all? Was he too blind to even realize what he had just said? Either way, she tried and she felt like a fucking idiot for even trying to show him that there was something going on. She would just have to try to find better evidence. She wasn't done with this looking into for the traitor. Not by a long shot. She knew rejection was something she was just gonna have to take otherwise, things would end bad for her. She just wanted to scream at him some more and realize what he could do could put so many others at risk, but she knew it was such a loss to do such.

It almost nearly disgusted her she looked up to him. It made her stomach twist.

Instead, she bit her lip and decided to let it go, "Yes sir, my apologies." She bowed, hoping that he wouldn't scorch her on the spot. He was starting to scare her.

"You are dismissed, fourth seat." He merely said bitterly and he noticed Avira had run out of that room as fast as possible.

XXXX

That stubborn old man was stubborn but if she brought more evidence, did something about this, maybe she could convince him? Was it naive for her to believe that? She wasn't giving up though. She knew, she much knew that there was a traitor and she would not give up on finding out it was true or not.

Good god though, why was that old man so stubborn? He gets on her nerves so much sometimes, she swears.

Running down the stairs of the main barracks, she knew that she would have to help Ichigo soon and keep her word. She wanted to help Rukia. She knows Yamamoto will think she was the one truly who betrayed everyone if she does not play cautious about this whole ordeal.

"Or dear, it seems you're in such a hurry. I wonder what has happened to cause you to be like this."

A chill had rolled down her spine, finding herself startled, jumping and turning to see the Third Division Taichou Ichimaru Gin. She had always found Gin odd. That was the nicest way to put it, but he was creepy. It was like he stared into the souls of everyone he had meet and watched their weaknesses faltered. She didn't have much of an opinion of him other than that, but Avira had been surprised to see him a couple of hours after the incident she was still pretty angry about.

"I don't know you that well, but I know it's not like you to be all weary like this. Angry yes, but not something like this. Come now, what could ever be bothering you Avira-chan?" Gin asked her, keeping that creepy smile still on his face.

"What do you care?" Came the response from the brunette, rolling her eyes, clearly annoyed by the guy. She knew he would be around with the taichou meeting but god, did he need to annoy her right now? She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Oh come now, I don't to get to see you often." Gin chuckled a bit at the hotheaded attitude the fourth seat of the first division had. It came of no surprise to him. Still, he wondered what exactly made her grandfather so daring to encourage this attitude of hers, "Come on, now, did the old man get you angry. He's so uptight and strict, don't you agree?"

"That doesn't answer the question." Avira retorted with a roll of her eyes, sighing at the sliver haired man. He was right though about Yamamoto and it was about

"Oh my, stubborn." Gin snickered, enjoying the reaction out of the fourth seat, "You silly girl, you should be careful what you say around the Captain Commander though you might end up getting yourself killed if you keep running your mouth, dear. You should be more careful really. You might just end up getting someone to find out something you didn't want them to know."

That caused Avira to froze, feeling her breath being caught in her throat at Gin's words. Did he know? He shouldn't of even known. No one should've.

"You...don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself just fine." Avira sighed, feeling her breath being locked into her throat. If he knows, she was screwed. She would be on a high tail to being executed as well because she was questioning the Soul Society and going against the decision being reached. But she knew there had to be something wrong. Why was a death sentence so entailed? Usually, this type of stuff wasn't technically an automatic death sentence. Yaijime saw corruption, he was trying to stop it. What made him so fast to back down? A week wouldn't be enough to change Yaijime's mind and Avira knew that much.

"Ha, my that's not the expression I get from you often. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you so shaken up." Gin chuckled. She was so easy to startle. The only reason why she wasn't dead yet was because he was simply not ordered to do so. Which he could toy with her for that reason. He didn't have to threaten her merely just advise her that he knew of her little incident in the world of the living.

"Go away!" She spat out, crossing her arms across her chest, "Don't you have an important meeting to get to, Ichimaru-taichou?" She sighed, huffing.

"Oh dear, I was only trying to help you. I know your little secret after all." Gin stated, still keeping that grin on his face, noticing her freezing once again, "Oh, don't worry, Avira-chan, I won't tell the Captain Commander a thing, I assure you."

Something in Avira's mind clicked before seeing Gin walking up the stairs to the main part of the barracks, taking a few more steps on the stairs before turning back to Avira, "Oh and Avira-chan, do be careful on what knowledge you get into. You never know what might happen if you get the wrong information."

And with that, he left her to gather whatever thoughts she might've gotten from their exchange. Even if she was convinced he was the traitor, what proof would she have? None, it would be like the same deny she would get once again from the Captain Commander.

Avira was left with a sudden question in her mind. Was Gin a traitor? I guess her instinct wasn't far off considering the man always seemed shady and he did scare her a bit. That pressure from him was scary, and she questioned what exactly happened to cause that. What made Ichimaru Gin so terrifying? Did he have something to do with Rukia's execution going to stone? How did one automatically assumed she passed her powers to a Ryouka like Ichigo? So many unanswered questions and yet, she felt she wasn't doing this for Reno anymore.

She was doing this for herself. She was doing this because Rukia used to be in the same division as her and she couldn't just sit here and watch someone from her old division just get executed just for the heck of it. She had also come to the conclusion that whomever staged this execution was definitely in the Soul Society. Things didn't add up and she was gonna have to be more careful now that Gin was onto her.

She couldn't do this on her own though. She needed someone, anyone that she could trust to help her, and she knew exactly the man to ask and it was her old taichou. Ukitake was around here, she was just going to have to find him and talk to him about this but not at the barracks. Not the first division barracks. She was far from giving up.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, you didn't have to come with us to the first division barracks again, Kaguya-chan." Rangiku laughed, walking along with the black haired girl whose eyes brightened happily. The 10th division as well as the other divisions were gathering around with this Ryouka business going around and Kaguya would probably be one of the few non fukutaichous and taichous around with the exception of the first division members walking around the area.

"Oh no, I am happy Hitsuguya-taichou let me come along honestly Ran-fukutaichou." A giggle threaten to burst out of her throat, "Of course, he said 'you and your sister better not cause chaos this time or I'm giving you a full stack of paperwork for a month.'" She mocked Toshiro's voice before her and Rangiku bursted into laughter.

"I bet that's why you wanted to come." Rangiku smiled, lowering her arms to her side, walking around with her towards the Lieutenant meeting. Kaguya wanted to tag along with the girl just to really help her find the room, "You wanted to see Avira."

A laugh was given in response. Kaguya's blue eyes, dancing around, "Yes, I am kind of worried about my sister. I wish it had been on better terms. I am sure Shuhei is gonna hunt her down after the meeting if he gets the chance. They all won't gather in a matter of half a day is what I heard with everyone scattered in their own divisions. I'm just glad I could come and support you and Hitsuguya-taichou." in fact, Kaguya didn't agree with this, but she was happy to support her taichou and fukutaichou through all this craziness. She hopes it'll all die out soon.

"Don't think this could get ugly, Kaguya. With these Ryouka running around, we could end up going into war, but I do always appreciate the bright side you always seem to give out." Rangiku patted the girl on the head who snickered.

"I try, grandfather always told me to see the brighter side of things even when it seems bad." Kaguya nodded, brightening her smile, "Oi, Ran-fukutaichou, do you really think it'll go that way?" She was wishing her grandfather was around but Central 46 was so busy with this whole ordeal at the moment she couldn't see him. She missed Yaijime a little more than usual today. Her dear grandfather did try his hardest after all.

"I hope it isn't as bad. The other seated officers were panicking earlier, but I think your trying words helped them." Rangiku nodded, "I'm just so over this stuff already. I can't wait to get back to the barracks and take a nice hot bath when this is over." Rangiku stretched herself out before noticing that she was approaching the room she was supposed to head out, noticing Lieutenant Sasakibe standing at the doorway, motioning Rangiku to come in.

"Ah, well I guess I'll see you around, Kaguya-chan. Remember, don't get into trouble" She winked before walking into the room. However, Sasakibe was about to go in before Kaguya called for him.

"Sasakibe-fukutaichou, is Avira around the barracks?" Kaguya politely asked before remembering to quickly bow to her sister's Lieutenant, forgetting the formalities.

Sasakibe sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "She's not around here at the moment. I was expecting her to come around to check how things were going but she hasn't showed up yet. She's been pretty hard on herself as of late."

"I see, being a part of the first division has been a real big deal to her. She's proud of the seat she got here after being denied once by the Captain Commander, but I'm sure I can cheer her up, Lieutenant Sasakibe." Kaguya smiled brightly at him before the white haired man found himself smiling back at her. Kaguya and Avira were definitely opposite to one another in so many ways, but he knew Avira would do the same for her. Such devotion the two had to one another. He remembers getting seeing scroll letters from Kaguya during Avira's first year in the barracks.

"I'm sure you can, Kaguya-chan. I have to prepare for the fukutaichou meeting, but I was happy to see you around here once again. Don't get into trouble here you might not just hear the your taichou yell at you to." He found himself joking before seeing the girl smiled before running off, yelling a "thank you" at the man before running off.

He had been worried about Avira and Kaguya both. He'd hope they didn't get involved in the ugliness that was Rukia's execution, but it was necessary. As grim as it was, it really was necessary. He didn't like it, but he would have to respect the decision that was made.

 **XXXX**

Kaguya was heading for the outside barracks where everyone in the first division lived. Maybe she would run into Reno or Tetsu. It had been a while since she saw them. Even when she had been there the last time, she hadn't even gotten to see them when she was around. She was kind of upset she didn't have time to see them. She was happy to be around though. This time, she was certain she have some time to see them. Hopefully, if she's not dragged to the barracks faster by her taichou.

"Oh, it's certainly been a minute hasn't, Hozuki-kun." A voice behind her declared causing Kaguya to jump, gasping a little in surprise before turning her head to see Aizen-taichou standing a few feet away from her; a sincere smile on his lips.

"Ah-ah, sorry Aizen-taichou I didn't see you there." She jumped, finding herself unable to catch her breath for a moment, nearly trying to laugh, but squashed it down, bowing in respect to him quickly.

"It's quite alright." Aizen chuckled at the girl's energy, "I was going to check on your sister actually, but I was hoping to find you as well. How have you been, Hozuki-kun?" He asked curiously.

"Um...fine thank you, sir." She nodded, tightening her top bun of hair, feeling it loosening, "I came here to mostly see Avira and support my captain and lieutenant in these troubling times. A lot of people have been doubting this whole ordeal. It seems...dark really." She admitted with a sigh, frowning at the mention of the old classmate being put to death. She really couldn't do anything about it, but it was sad that someone she knew was being put to death. People said grandfather was for it, but she didn't believe it. Her grandfather was never a fan of putting someone to death with charges like that.

"Ah, yes." Aizen nodded, patting the girl on the head, "A lot of my own squad wasn't taking the news well either. Hinamori-kun wasn't taking it well either, but she's gotten a bit better since I talked to her about it. Being from the same class as Hinamori-kun, I was assuming you weren't taking the news lightly either. What do you feel about this whole deal, Hozuki-kun?"

"Umm...sir, I don't think there's much to talk about." Kaguya laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, taking a step back from the fifth division taichou. She was just nervous is all and she really didn't see any way of actually being able to do anything about it.

"No, Kaguya, I think there is." Aizen responded, "I want to hear your thoughts. You know I wouldn't ever judge you even if you were against it. After all, you have plenty of reason to be in such a confused state over it."

Blinking, Kaguya knew Aizen would never hurt her, or turn her away for her mere difference in opinion. The fifth division taichou wasn't like that at all. He was more than genuine in helping others through rough times, and he had been a close friend to her grandfather for a long time now. She shouldn't be so tense about it, but she was so confused by it. She wonders how Aizen was so able to know so easily other people's' emotions? It was amazing really.

"Um...honestly, I don't think Rukia should've gotten such a harsh punishment, Aizen-taichou." Kaguya admitted, hesitating for a moment, sighing. She wasn't a fan of this at all. This whole ordeal was just kind of harsh, especially since Rukia did her mission. Shouldn't there be no problem?

"Ah, yes, I admit, your grandfather had a hard time as well deciding the ordeal himself." Aizen replied with a small smile, "It does seem staged, I'll admit that. I'll be looking into the case myself. Yaijime told me of his uneasiness towards the situation. He wasn't able to get the other Central members to agree to it. However, he believed what was happening was suspicious when I talked to him about it." He paused, "I am sure your sister has jumped to that conclusion herself. She's never been one to take anything she sees suspicion in."

"I hope my sister doesn't do anything stupid." Kaguya sighed, shrugging her shoulders. Blue eyes, narrowing sadly. She wanted Avira to be okay, but she knew that if Avira told Captain Commander Yamamoto that it was a bad idea, she was sure to get into another argument. Maybe even into something worse, and she didn't want her sister to get hurt.

"Your sister is someone I worry about as well, but she's capable fighter in the first division. I highly doubt the Captain Commander, who knows just as well as I do the capability Avira has, would just release her just because of a difference of opinion. She's a fantastic officer, and I think she's overdue for a promotion. Rest assured, Hozuki-kun, I won't let anything happen to your sister." Aizen smiled, giving the girl another pat on the head before turning to her, "Now, I must head back to the barracks. I have a meeting to attend. It's always good to see you, Hozuki-kun. I'll make sure to take care of this whole ordeal myself."

Kaguya gave the man a wave before watching the taichou leave. Corruption? In the Soul Society? Why would someone want Rukia dead? That made her confused, but she knew Aizen-taichou would be able to stop whatever was coming, and she was very happy to have someone like Aizen-taichou in the Gotei 13. Most of all, to know that he was on her and the others' side as well.

 **XXXX**

Avira merely was trying to scatter the words that were left on her mind. She found herself unable to leave the spot she was in and go back to her house which is why she found herself dragging herself once again to look at the barracks where the taichou meeting was taking place. She couldn't find herself wondering what exactly she could do. What good was she if she couldn't find any information or evidence that someone in the Soul Society was really causing all this chaos? Was she dellionsional? Was she just letting the whole thing control her emotionally? She was doing this because Rukia and her used to be in the same division together and she was knowing fully well that there was something off.

Was it even worth it? What if she was sentenced to death? How could she fathom telling her grandfather that she was, in a way, betraying the Soul Society? She wasn't one to back down from a battle that she believed in was right, but she had realized that a lot more had been at stake. Yamamoto would be furious if she did something like she did, but why could he be so willing to ignore the rules of the law for a traitor? Rukia hadn't been a traitor in the slightest and yet he was so willing to let her die. What had been going on that she hadn't know? She wishes that some of the taichous would tell her what was going on. Why was this the way it is? It nearly almost made her hate the first division and made her regret the decision of being promoted.

She knew as a seated officer, she would see things she didn't agree with but not like something like this.

"Mind if I sit with you for a second?" Came a kind and familiar voice, followed by a tapping her on the shoulder.

She blinked, looking up to see the man who had welcomed her into the Thirteenth Division and the Gotei in general when she had graduated from the academy.

Ukitake Jūshirō.

The white haired male smiled at the brunette who merely pouted in response, not helping but laughing at her response, "Avira, is that how you greet me after not seeing me for a long while?"

"Maybe someone needs to whip you in shape after being in bed rest." Cue the retort, a warm chuckle coming out of her lips. She was just messing with her old taichou after all. It was good to see him after a long while. The taichou meetings had been happening so much more with these negotiations and the execution coming up. They hadn't had many before the whole Rukia case had happened.

Laughing, Ukitake sat on the steps next to her, "Just as smart mouthed as ever, Avira-san." There was hesitation in his voice for a moment before he decided to ask, "How have you been?"

Blinking, Avira sighed, "Working with Captain Commander Yamamoto is an honor, I admit, I hadn't ever expected to get a chance to work in his division. He's honorable, but sometimes, I don't understand his motives at all."

He chuckled, "He told me I shouldn't of ever encouraged that justice self seeking spirit in you after the meeting we just had. You two must've had an argument again. Tell me, were you mad about the execution happening?" He wondered, frowning for a moment. He knows he could trust her. What worried him was how concerned and worried she was about the situation. She surely hadn't been taking the news well.

Her eyes widened for a moment before shrugging at his words, sighing heavily, "I wouldn't call it angry. It all started when Reno wanted me to find more out about his old classmate Rukia, and then Yaijime telling me he was doing whatever it takes to try to do something about this whole ordeal. Then…" She trailed off, feeling a hand being put on her shoulder.

"I think I get it, Avira. However, we shouldn't talk about those details here." He adds, knowing that his confirmation was true. Avira was very against the execution and she wanted to find out what was going on. It wasn't like Yaijime to pull a one eighty. He had heard he was for the execution and he wanted her out of this ordeal from Aizen who had informed him of the ordeal before the taichou meeting had begun. He could trust her. That, he didn't even doubt and she had been on the same side of him as well.

"You…" She blinked in surprise, looking away from him for a moment, "I'm sorry you had to find everything just as you were getting better, Ukitake-taichou, but I am glad to see there is another person other than Reno and myself that are seeing this ordeal the same." There was a taichou on her side. That, made her happy, but what about everyone else? They'd be screwed if anyone else decided to help and she had been avoiding Testu and Reno far more lately. Reno was still mad at her anyways for 'lying'. He'd probably wouldn't believe her even if she tried explaining the situation.

"Could you possibly tell me what happened in there?" She wondered.

"Ichimaru-taichou was nearly accused of being a traitor, and there was a squabble with the taichous. Aizen-taichou had words with Ichimaru-taichou, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. However, I do believe there might be something amiss with Ichimaru-taichou. I don't have the proof on that and neither do you. Ichimaru-taichou has always been a little different from the other taichous." Ukitake declared deciding to stand up, looking down at Avira.

Avira sighed, rising to her own feet as well, nodding in agreement at her old taichou's comment, "Yeah, he gives me a weird vibe a lot as well." Dusting herself off, looked up at him, "But so does Zaraki-taichou and Mayuri-taichou to. But Mayuri-taichou always gives everyone outside of his own division a bad vibe. I do agree tho there's something that seems amiss with Ichimaru-taichou."

"Yes, I agree, I saw the way he acted during the taichou's meeting earlier. I don't think Captain Commander Yamamoto is going to sugarcoat anything unless the Ryouka incident continues to get worse." Ukitake reassured her, "But...if you truly want me to tell you about my feelings towards this whole situation, I need you to meet me tomorrow just outside of the barracks. I'll even be sure to bring you your favorite tea." Ukitake smiled at the last sentence he said, knowing that Avira loved Green Tea a lot. It was her favorite tea, after all.

She chuckled, "You act as if we are going to be having a friendly catch up, but all things considered, you don't have to take the tea if you don't want to. Although I do appreciate you still think about your former tenth seat." Avira couldn't help but go into a full laugh. He was making her feel better. It was good to talk to someone whom was of the same view as her finally that wasn't going emotionally crazy over it.

"I'll see you then." Ukitake smiled, laughing at her smart comment, "Wouldn't want to keep you away from some paperwork you have to do for Captain Commander or your sister who's probably happy to see you running around here." He waved goodbye before walking away from her.

When he was out of sight, Avira sighed, scratching the back of her head. What the hell was she getting herself into here? Was she still having doubts about this?

"There's a face I haven't seen in awhile." Avira turned to see Hisagi Shuhei, fukutaichou of the ninth division walking down the stairs above her, crossing his arms across his chest, "I was wondering if I would see your face around here, Avira-san."

Avira figured her old classmate of all people would be around here, especially since the fukutaichos and taichous were having a meeting on the issue with the Ryouka. She assumed that it had been done with.

"Shuhei." Avira addressed him as any normal person would. After all, some old habits didn't die quickly. She knew Shuhei for a long time now, "I can't say it's good to see you upon on the circumstances, but it has certainly been a while." Resting a hand on her hip, her emerald eyes sparkled with slight amusement

The two knew each other from the academy. Both were good friends back then and both were suffering from a lot from what they both had to go through when they were in their final year at the academy.

And Avira, had been away from the academy that day due to getting over an illness so she had to stay away from the school and that outward look Shuhei had given her the next day in class broke her.

She hadn't quite forgotten that day, or the days when she had to pep talk Shuhei herself when he was in the Gotei and they rarely had seen each other. They seemed to do that for one another from time to time but it was usually Avira that was mostly doing the pep talk.

"I'm glad you're doing well, but I can tell some things have been bothering you. How have you been?" Shuhei asked, wanting to get into more of the detail how she was faring this whole thing. She knew Rukia more than he did and he couldn't imagine what Kaguya was going through either.

"You know, sometimes I hate that you can see through me sometimes." A faint smile fell on her lips before she stood to her feet, brushing the dust off her clothes, "Nee-chan would probably as well, but I wouldn't doubt I'd tell her about it. I'm just...I don't know, Shuhei, it isn't in me to get so invested into someone I barely knew back when I was in the thirteenth division. I know there isn't anything I can do about it. I'm not overly upset about it, but disappointed. I don't understand Yamamoto-soutaichou's decisions sometimes. He's a great soutaichou, but sometimes, I question his decisions." She wanted to tell him about what she was doing, but she was certain even Shuhei wouldn't quite believe her, "It's something I'll get over though."

"It's okay...for you to feel like this, Avira-san." Shuhei found himself sometimes unable to give the woman some comfort, but she helped him through so much stuff, he felt as if it would be merely the best idea for him to do the same for her. She was one of his closest friends after all, "I know a lot of the others aren't happy with the decision themselves. Tousen-taichou doesn't wanna get involved either and I'm sure you don't either."

"I'm a little better, I must admit, from you and Ukitake-taichou's words. I appreciate your words, Shuhei, don't ever change when it comes to that." She found herself smiling softly before nudging him on the shoulder, "Now come on, tell me how you've been? I'm sure you haven't gone on many missions but I'd love to hear how you've been to."

"Nothing grand really." Shuhei found himself shrugging, having no idea, "I bet you had a nice reunion with your former taichou. Someone's gotta keep you in line whether it's him, Yamamoto-soutaichou, Sasakibe-fukutaichou, or anyone around the barracks really."

She rolled her eyes, "You act like you don't need one sometimes, but I'm sure Tousen-taichou is enough for that." She found herself joking, chuckling before Shuhei sweatdropped.

"At least I don't start fights in the middle of taichou meetings." Shuhei rolled his eyes back, amusement clearly dead in his eyes. She had done that plenty of times before.

"Shhh." She hissed, "I really don't need to be reminded by that, especially by Yamamoto-soutaichou. You don't know how much hard training I had to do after that incident? Yamamoto-soutaichou can be terrifying when he's angry."

"Hence why you really shouldn't do those kind of things." Shuhei wondered just how in the world she was so brave, especially since Yamamoto was damn right terrifying, "Seriously, Avira, I think you're crazy sometimes for doing that."

"Eh," Avira shrugged, "I'm pretty daring. You should know this about me by now." She chuckled, "But yeah, don't remind me of the harsh training I had to do afterwards. Yamamoto would've killed me if looks could kill."

"If looks could kill, Yamamoto-soutaichou would've killed the entire Soul Society at this point." Shuhei and Avira both couldn't contain their laughter. They both laughed, whole and happy. It felt good to be joking around with each other again.

"You're probably right." Avira laughed, leaning backwards, "But, guess that's why looks don't kill." She chuckled before really finding herself feeling a lot happier now that she talked to Ukitake-taichou and Shuhei, "So is the issue going well?" She asked. The ninth division was responsible for the issue of every month after all.

"We had to put it on hold. The entire Seireitei is going crazy with these intruders." Shuhei answered, "Tousen-taichou told me to keep the division together just in case he had to get involved, but I can tell he doesn't want to do this." His eyes looked away from Avira before turning back to her, "I can tell you don't want this to happen either. Rukia was in the same division as you at one point so I understand your weariness, Avira." He sighed, standing to his feet, "Listen, I should really go, but if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to give me a shout, okay? It's the least I can do."

Avira found herself smiling at him, "Yeah, thanks, it was good seeing you, Shuhei." She watched him leave before sighing, wondering just how much Shuhei might hate her for what she's doing. He was her longest friend, after all. He hope he wouldn't be too mad after what happened.

 **XXXXX**

As she was walking back, Avira had a lot of her things in her mind. She was certain she could stop this all. She was certain that they could get the truth. They needed more than just their guts though. They needed proof. Maybe then Yamamoto would believe her? Something was going on. She wished that she could've gotten this all settled, but she needed to have patience.

Damn, why couldn't this shit be easier? She hated feeling like any of her friends were going to turn her back on her because of what she is doing. She had to keep her promise to Ukitake-taichou and not tell anyone what had conspire.

It was getting dark now. A yawn escaped her lips. Maybe she could sleep off all this stress and feel better in the morning. She felt more comfortable that Ukitake was actually doing something about this.

Gin...could he really be the conspier of this ordeal? He's always rubbed Avira the wrong way, but she just thought that it was just his normal energy. Now, it seemed more from that in their last encounter. Why would Gin keep her secret hush hush? It didn't make any sense to her in the slightest.

Still though, it's something she'll have to figure out in the future. Gin wasn't going to spell it out. Had he been just joking? Did he really know? Or was he just trying to screw with her head. Either way, he seemed like the culprit in being a traitor out of all the taichous.

She just needed the evidence. This shit was driving her nuts, but it'll be over soon.

She needed to call it a night, she was beyond tired. She needed a break, but she'll get that soon enough after they get Rukia out of this situation.

"You seemed to be a bit troubled, Hozuki-kun."

The familiar voice made her jump. Damn taichous and their fucking sneakiness. She was totally startled, turning around to see Aizen standing a few feet away from her. He had a concerned look on his face it seemed.


	7. Chapter 7

The moonlit night stood in a dim. Eyes, blinking at the taichou before her. What was Aizen-taichou doing out this late? Better yet, what was he doing out around the barracks? It almost made her heart jump out of her chest, thinking it was nearly Gin for a second. Her anxiety, calming down at the sight of the Fifth Division captain.

Sighing, she found herself able to utter some words despite her startled state, "A-Aizen-taichou." She breathed, her hand, on her own chest, still trying to calm herself down for a moment. Geez, she knows better than to get herself this worked up, especially since she was trying to keep everything in. She's letting herself get paranoid which is unlike her to be so.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Hozuki-kun." Aizen stated, keeping a small smile on his face, "It seems you've had quite the long night, but that is to say with all of us considering we are now in a war."

Avira blinked, taking a few deep breaths before regaining her composure finally, "Yes, it's grim to say that this has to settle with wartime orders." Something Shuhei had told her about, and she wasn't going to go back on her word with the Ryouka earlier in the human world when she had gotten helped out by them. She owed them and she hated being owed anything from anyone.

She had known Aizen since she was a fresh graduate out of the academy considering how closely he had worked with her grandfather and a lot of Central 46, it was no surprise, she had known him for a long time.

"I talked with your sister about it earlier this afternoon; I wanted to make sure you and she was okay during this; especially since your grandfather is in Central 46." Aizen told her causing Avira to blink and gasp quietly at that.

"Oh? Um...I'm alright, I mean, I guess it's only natural for me to feel the way I do about this whole ordeal honestly." She sighed, glancing down slightly at the ground for a moment, "It's...kind of hard. I thought grandfather was telling the truth when he told me he was against it, and I just...I guess I found myself confused about his actions when he changed his mind." Avira found herself shaking for a second.

Aizen was probably going to think she was crazy or something the way she was saying all of this.

She had to be careful of whom she trusts with this, and Gin's intentions scared her quite a bit to that he knew she was looking into the case herself and hell, she nearly backed down, but she wanted to know the truth. Why was the execution getting moved up to two weeks from now? It didn't make any sense. Rukia was an old friend, a former officer in the same division as her during her time as a thirteenth division member. Avira had been a tenth seat when Rukia had graduated.

There was a slight narrowing of Aizen's eyes. Fortunately, he made it look like as if he was merely blinking for the moment. She was getting herself involved in that he really cared, really. He knew that she had been suspicious and that was what exactly what he had wanted her to be. His outer appearance merely remained the opposite of his mirror. How foolish that not even the first division could truly see through his true identity. He didn't mind though, it made using them so much easier.

He reached to pat the female Shinigami on the head, smiling at her, "I think you're getting somewhere, Avira. I find all of the reasons to investigate to see if the Central truly made such a decent decision. The execution is being moved closer and closer. It strikes me as odd, as well. I have reason to believe that there is a traitor among us. I have a good wrap around who it is as well."

Avira didn't expect such a response from him. Much less, she thought her original thoughts would be the complete opposite. It wasn't.

She thought Aizen wouldn't been able to be aware of it, but she guessed she just underestimated him, "I'm surprised, but then again, I shouldn't be. I believe it's Gin. He's aware of me looking into the case and he feigned anything of telling me that he would've used that knowledge well. I don't even know why if he's the conspirator of this whole ordeal why he even leaves me to live after knowing such things?"

"You haven't connected the dots then." It was more to himself, "Perhaps Gin wants to use you as a pawn, perhaps you have something he wants as well. You don't know what he's truly after, do you?"

"Aizen-taichou, what the hell would I have to benefit Gin?" She wondered as Aizen shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but if he is aware of you looking into the case, be cautious. Gin will take an opportunity to kill you when he receives the chance. He could even pour the blame on you if he wanted to. In any case, be aware. I'm going to be confronting him and when I do, I will stop this whole execution" He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I applaud you, Hozuki-kun. You are definitely a strong member of the first division. Have you ever considered yourself to feel underestimated by Yamamoto-soutachiou? You are more than capable of being his third seat. You have qualities of what Genshiro-kun does not have. You'd make an amazing co-seat for him. You're very intelligent and while your actions were not all the way figured out, you were going on the right track. Hozuki-kun, I'm sure even if Yaijime-Kun knew what you were doing, he'd feel happy that you're seizing justice of your own accord."

His words made her feel a little happier. She knew Aizen could be trusted just that she was a little worried about Gin being the way he was.

Still, she thought it would be a good idea for her to back off. She was hopeful that Aizen would take care of Gin and maybe, this whole thing could be over. Well no, because then things would be a lot harder to figure out, "Aizen-taichou do you know of Gin's plan?" Avira asked before Aizen chuckled.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me. I believe the Sogoku is the thing he's after. With a power of all of those, he could do a lot. However, what for, is another story that I haven't even been able to figure it out myself. You won't have to worry about me. I'll be able to stop it. Just get some rest. I'm sure you've had a long day." Doing this with Avira was far better off. She didn't need her to get involved with what he was planning to do next, after all.

Avira sighed, "If it is the Sogoku, then that would be terrifying for someone to use against the entire Soul Society." No one could be able to stand against that.

Hell, she was worried that even Chojiro-fuktaichou and Yamamoto-soutaichou wouldn't be able to handle that power if it fell into the wrong hands. That had the power of over a million Zanpukto.

"Yes, I agree, Avira, you don't need to worry about that though." Aizen smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I promise you, I will stop this before it escalates that far. I should be heading out now, but I just am glad to see you taking things in the right direction unlike most of your division." With that said, he takes his hand off of her shoulder and walks away, closing his eyes for a moment as Avira stared at him walking away until he was out of her sight.

She sighed, eyes glancing at the ground before looking back up. He was right, she had a long day and she needed sleep. She needed to rest and keep her energy up. Sometimes, she didn't care how tired she was, she kept pulling through and through. She was always a hard worker. It was in her bones. She decided to take Aizen's advice and head to rest in her room for the night. She needed to relax so she can meet up with Ukitake tomorrow morning.

XXXX

"So, Harui-chan, are you enjoying yourself?"

The blond member of the fourth division stopped in her tracks from the third division captain's question. She sighed, staring at him weirdly. She couldn't say enjoying herself healing a guy who got thrashed by a Ryouka, nearly thrown in prison because of no use, and seeing a whole head of wounds around was enjoyable.

However, it was her job to do all of this and she was perfectly capable. She stared at the redhead shinigami's wounds, still trying to make as much progress that she could. At best, she could be up till morning doing all of this stuff. It was normal for her not to sleep much and end up pulling all-nighters for these kinds of jobs. She just hopes that Renji was able to fight it out. She shrugged, deciding to speak to Captain Ichimaru finally, "Ichimaru-taichou, enjoying people getting beaten up isn't something I'd say is one of my hobbies.

However, taking care of the injured is." She couldn't help but remember what Kaguya said to her about Byakuya. Would he really come back and try to reason with her that he should be killed and not worked on? If anything, Harui would ignore that order for she was following the orders from her division captain herself and she would not do it.

She didn't enjoy watching these people hurt but it was the reason why she decided to become a part of the fourth division. When she was in the seventh division, she knew being a fighter wasn't just her thing. She needed something more, something way more than that. She found herself flashbacking to when Komermera encouraged her to join back when she was a mere third seat in his division.

Flashback

"Harui-chan, what are you doing in the meadows this late? Is something troubling you?" Sajin, her captain asked her, seeing her sit and looking down at the flowers.

She stared at him, jumping at the sound of his voice before looking up, blinking "Ahhh, Sajin-taichou, I didn't even sense you, my apologies." She tucked her hair behind her ear before calming her breathing down from being startled.

It was something she had been doing regularly and she knew it was bound to happen that Sajin would eventually be curious about her endeavors especially since it had been nature of all things she was watching. She had been the third seat for a while now and she found herself questioning if just the basic elements of a Soul Reaper were enough for her. She had been studying the medic area as of late. Heck, in her last mission, she was able to save another member of her own division's life by using a simple trick to extract poison. It was amazing how much she could help life with one little thing.

"Ah, not really troubling sir more like, something I've felt a little off with myself. It's nothing to be concerned about, I just found something of more interest." Harui admitted to the fox looking man, shrugging her shoulders at him.

"That does remind me, I was told that you helped your partner I assigned to the mission yesterday when you two had encountered a Hollow of poisonous type. I heard you did excellent. The fourth division even said that someone was able to extract all the poison from him. That, someone, had to have been you because you were the only one there that was trying to help one of our other unseated members out…"

"Sajin-taichou, with all, do respect, I was careless while fighting the Hollow. If it wasn't for me being careless, Jirou-san wouldn't have been poisoned. He wouldn't have had to have the pain of the poison in him and I wouldn't have had to use all of my spirit energy to defeat the Hollow if things did get that bad. I'm sorry, I acted crazy in my actions, and I was only trying to correct the mistake I made." She had been terrified in that regard of the poison. No one was around and she had no choice but to react the way she did.

"It's not selfish you know. I don't know why you would think such a selfless act would be selfish of the sorts, but it's natural for you to feel regrets, but that doesn't change that you saved a life and that's what is what ultimately matters. You were able to go something me and Lieutenant Testuzaemon wouldn't have been able to. I'm impressed in all honesty the way you handled the situation, Harui-san. You should look at the better side of things like that you were able to save Jirou-san. The Fourth divisions were also impressed by your abilities, even Unohana-taichou herself was."

Then, it suddenly hit her like a pile of rocks falling onto someone. The fourth division...how didn't she even think that?

"Umm...really? Unohana-taichou? But I am glad that Jirou-san will be back on his feet soon. I've only been studying medical info for about a year and a half now. I just haven't had a chance to use it until this happened. I've been pretty interested in it actually and I haven't felt out of place as a Shinigami ever since. Um...would you...ever be mad if I transferred to another division Komomura-taichou?" Harui asked, trying to find the right words to this, "It's nothing personal, I promise, I just think I could learn way more about this in Unohana-taichou's division and make myself a better Shinigami. I've felt...more at peace working so hard on these abilities since I was able to find out my Zanpukto can heal as well other than light powers."

Sajin blinked in surprise at her words and merely smiled, "You're more than welcome to return to visit anytime. If this is what you want to do then I don't think I can stop you. I think you'd make a suitable fourth division member honestly."

Harui couldn't help but smile and bow, "Thank you, Komerura-taichou."

-Flashback End-

Healing had slowly become a passion of Harui's, wanting to follow in the footsteps of her late mother after stumbling upon some old stuff around the time she was promoted to the third seat in Sajin's division, and slowly became a medic for them. However, it wasn't enough info for her in there. She needed more, more and more content about being a healer. That was the reason why she wanted to become a part of the fourth division.

"I'm honored, Ichimaru-taichou, to just help someone's life stay in existence is all." Laughter fell from her lips, wondering if the third division captain even comprehended such words from her mouth, "I'm glad you came in when you did for Renji-fuktaichou. Momo-fuktaichou and Izuru-fukachiou were scared of the sixth division fuktaichou's well being. Byakuya-taichou is...something else." She didn't wanna say anything partially rude about the taichou, but he was doing a lot of crazy things. Yes, while Renji-fuktaichou was reckless, it doesn't serve him the right to be thrown in jail. That was a little extreme.

"You should head out and rest. I'm more than capable of handling this." Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, the blond looked at Gin, "I will be able to stabilize him."

"Truly so, I don't underestimate you, Harui-chan, but I don't think you should be worrying about me for too long, especially when you have a patient you're working on at the moment." Gin kept that creepy smile he was known so well for on his face before turning away, "I trust you won't let that boy die." He hummed nearly happily before walking away, waving to the girl behind him before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Harui was left panting softly, feeling as if she had already been working for hours and hours on end. Thankfully, she had been used to long shifts in the fourth division. She would hope this healing wouldn't take all night like it could've.

XXXX

The next morning went by and Avira found herself getting ready to see Ukitake.

Her tired green eyes, were still there though.

She hates the early morning quite a bit, especially since it was almost seven thirty am and she really hated being up before nine.

She was doing this for him and to help him out. She wouldn't get convince not to be up this early otherwise unless she had fourth seat duties to tend to. She opened the door, only to see her sister in the doorway. Blinking, Avira found herself able to utter any words for a moment before she was able to regain her surprise composure.

"Hi nee-chan." Kaguya waved, keeping the smile on her lips before running over to hug her sister. She was happy to see her running around and active especially in the craziness that was wartime orders. Safe to say, she was worried about Avira being put on the front lines, especially since first division members are generally stronger than what normal officers in the other divisions were.

Avira hugged her sister back, happy to see her. However, she was a little thrown off the unexpected visit, "Kaguya, how have you been?" She asked, letting go of the girl, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She smiled, "Well, I've been good. I'm here mostly for Hitsugaya-taichou and Rangiku-fuktaichou, but I did wanna see you. I was worried that Yamamoto-soutaichou would've ended up throwing you on the frontlines with the wartime orders that came out last night.

I'm glad you're not, really. I would be worried about your well being." Kaguya hesitated before shaking her head, "But, anyways, I talked to Aizen-taichou yesterday; he said something big was going on, and I wanted to talk about it with you."

Avira wasn't really surprised that Kaguya wanted to talk about it. It made sense, she probably saw things the same as she did. Aizen-taichou mentioned it to her last night after all, "Kaguya, I talked to him last night too. I know something is conspiring within the Gotei. Aizen-taichou is handling the situation so I don't think there's much to discuss honestly." Avira was merely speaking the truth because she knew Aizen could handle such a mission by himself.

He was just gonna handle the situation, and it'll all be okay. Hell, they could find out that Rukia would be free today if Aizen's mission was a success. It would be able to stop herself from having to do anything else and go back to her duties just worrying about being a proper fourth seat officer. Maybe she wouldn't feel so bad for having to go behind Yamamoto-soutaichou's back? Maybe she wouldn't feel about going behind her grandfather's back to?

"You think Aizen-taichou could've handled it all that easily?" Kaguya asked, wondering if it was actually possible for even Aizen alone, to be able to close a case in a matter of a day.

"Kaguya, you're not putting as much faith into him as you should. Aizen-taichou will be fine, he's strong enough to take a case he's been questioning on all this entire time. Even I know not to underestimate Aizen-taichou." She chuckled at the end of her joke, putting her hands on her hips, "Besides, you gotta think on the bright side like you usually do, sis. I'm supposed to be the down one, not you."

"I know, but…" Kaguya sighed, knowing she saw the state of Renji when he was, especially since he decided to be reckless. Her sister could've pulled the same thing if the Ryouka hurt her so bad. She would've had a reason not just Renji's pride that gets him into so many crazy situations sometimes. She knew though that Aizen-taichou could probably handle this better than the tenth division.

"But what, sis?You know better than to underestimate someone. Besides, I can't stand being the one that sounds like you. You do you better than anyone else." She laughed a little at her words, just trying to tease her sister and make her feel better. If anything, she wasn't going to tell Kaguya what she had been looking into. She understood that she was older now. However, she would protect her little sister no matter what.

The people she had encountered in the world of the living were just people that wanted their friends back, but now that they keep moving the execution up, it sensed that someone was possibly staging the whole thing, like Aizen-taichou said, and that it was Ichimaru-taichou from the intel she gained from him, but she doubt she would be able to not have to do a thing against Ichimaru-taichou himself since he was going to handle the situation.

"I guess you're right." Kaguya sighed, deciding to change the subject, "By the way, sis did you hear what happened to Renji? He was badly hurt and Byakuya-taichou wanted him court marshaled for failing. I heard him say that to me and that he didn't even care about Rukia anymore. How could anyone act like that to their own sister?" The nobles were never understanding to Kaguya and Avira.

Throwing around an adoptive sister into the family and not given her some mercy both set that fire into their eyes. It did anger Avira quite a bit. In the Rukougai district, they had nothing. The nobles had no idea how it was to see crimes, death, blood splattered and being poor. They had no right to treat anyone like that. If that was why Byakuya decided to act like that to his sister, then he had no right to call her his sister period.

"Yeah, I did." Came the response from Avira's lips, sighing, shrugging her shoulders, "I will never understand the Kuckhi clan at all. They say they are doing what the law orders, but they don't even care to disown someone in their family if they make such a mistake." A family was always over the law any day in Avira's eyes. In both of their perspectives, actually.

"Anyway, let's get off that topic. I'm going to go see Renji to see if he was doing alright. Harui was working on him and told me to leave last night. I hope he's stable now. I have no doubt he is. Harui is a great healer, and she should be able to handle Renji's injuries just fine. Do you wanna come with? It's been so long since you and I actually got to really hang out without having fireworks." Kaguya really wanted Avira with her. She could use the support and encouragement her sister gives her.

"I would usually accept it, but I'm seeing Ukitake-taichou today to catch up over a cup of my favorite tea. I don't see him around the barracks much so I wanted to see him before he goes off to the next taichou meeting." Avira responded with a sigh before patting Kaguya on the shoulder, "I'll be with you in spirit though, give Renji-fukutaichou my thoughts and let him know I hope he gets back on the battlefield." She found herself smiling before Kaguya's face brighten.

"Yes, of course. I wish you could join me, but I know you'll be with me in spirit, sis. I wish you the best of luck on your meeting." She flashed a smile at her sister, "In the meantime, I have to meet with Hitsuguya-taichou later this morning so I will be having to see you around. I'm glad I got to see you, Avira. Stay out of trouble, missy." She laughed while Avira found herself laughing along with her sister.

"You should stay out of trouble too. You may be the smart one, but you get yourself into trouble with your curiosity." She chuckled before Kaguya hugged her again before she patted her back, letting go, watching her run off. She couldn't help but smile at her sister as she left.

It was like they said, like older sister, like younger sister. They had been on the same details as well. It was a little worrying that Kaguya was also trying to nestle the case out. However, the tenth division had been quite good at investigating.

Still, she should head out now. Her old captain was waiting for her.

XXXX

"You think there's no looking into the case now, Hozuki-san?" Toshiro was looking over all the paperwork his third seat had prepared for him the night before.

Turquoise eyes, narrowing at the words he was reading. Was his third seat ridiculous? While Aizen-taichou was perfectly capable of handling such a thing, he certainly wished his third seat would've said something sooner about the situation.

"I'm not saying that Hitsuguya-taichou, I just think Aizen-taichou can handle Ichimaru-taichou if he steps a moment out of line, and if Aizen-taichou is truly going with this, I don't think there's nothing to worry about." Kaguya shrugged her shoulders.

There was a moment before Toshiro put the papers down before slamming his hand down on the desk, causing Kaguya to jump, "Kaguya, why didn't you tell me this sooner? You had time, did you not?"

 _You did._ Kaguya could hear her Zanpukto say such things in her mind. _You were too busy trying to figure out the details yourself._

Kaguya sighed mentally to herself, knowing Heibikikonte was right about such things. It was a little hard for her to swallow at first but wouldn't it all be? It was a betrayal in the Soul Society.

 _Stop overthinking such things, Kaguya._ _There have been traitors in the Soul Society, you know that_. Her Zanpukto spoke again into her mind before she just blocked him out for the moment.

Sighing, "I know, I should've told you sooner, Hitsuguya-taichou, but I had to gather my thoughts on this whole ordeal. It's...hard to take in. I haven't heard of such a thing happening in a long time. A taichou, no less, being a traitor."

Hitsugaya sighed, sitting back in his seat, leaning back, "Forget it, Kaguya, I'm glad you reported this to me. Still, that can't rule out anyone else that could be in helping Gin with this whole ordeal. You do need to be reminded of that. I still wouldn't call this case to be dropped. Still, with these details, we still can't act until Aizen-taichou does what he said he would." Hitsuguya stated, "Are you certain that he did it last night?"

"Positive, nee-chan said he was doing it, and I don't think Avira would be the person to lie to me, Hitsuguya-taichou. She's been looking into the case as well." Kaguya nodded, knowing Avira had to be way more cautious about the whole ordeal. According to her sister, Yamamoto-soutaichou isn't one to believe things until he sees he's in the wrong. It makes her worry about her very own sister's safety if it gets out before she is able to prove such things.

"I see, Avira-san has been looking into it as well. I want you to report me any suspicious activity at all, Kaguya if you see it immediately. If Gin, drops, even a step out of line, I want you to be cautious and call for backup as soon as you can. Despite your skills, you don't stand a chance against Ichimaru-taichou alone. Look into the case as much as you can and report back. Don't do anything else, got it?" Hitsuguya wasn't playing around either. Even a single step out of line could cause their entire plan to go upside down.

Kaguya grinned innocently, "Hehehe, no worries, Hitsuguya-taichou, I'll get your information in no time." She shot a thumbs up at him happily, before turning away from him, waving a hand, "Besides, I'm one of the best investigators you have, and the best sniper to." She turned over to look at him again and winked before starting to walking out.

The only sniper he had. Toshiro mentally noted to himself. He was grateful, really that Avira had been looking into this as well. Aizen-taichou trusted her enough to pass the information along to her as well. That meant Avira had trusted her own sister with the information enough as well, but how much had she had figured out?

He would just have to get to the bottom of it himself. He watched Kaguya walk towards the door before hearing something from her very powerful hearing.

It sounded like a scream, and it was coming from outside. Kaguya's fingers tightly held the door. Her blue eyes, widening at the hearing she heard.

Noticing that suddenly stall in Kaguya's position, Toshiro looked back over at her, "What's wrong, Kaguya? Did you hear something?"

"It's Hinamori, I just heard her scream," Kaguya muttered before not even saying anything else before opening the door and running out of the room, towards the source of Hinamori's voice.

"Kaguya stop-" But Kaguya ignored her taichou's words and continue to sprint towards the outside barracks, trying to find Hinamori before whatever it was for her screaming about hurt her.

What was going on? Kaguya didn't hear anything from that distance earlier. She quickly walked past Rangiku, Iba, and Shuhei.

About a minute later, she ran past Izuru as well, hearing him ask her why she was in such a rush, but she just ignored it and ran out to see Hinamori on her knees crying.

"Hinamori…" Kaguya began, moving her hand to touch her shoulder before she saw blood on the ground a few ways next to her, causing her eyes to widen in shock, looking up to see the unthinkable.

Aizen-taichou's body was stabbed into the tall building, blood splattered all over the place around him, dripping slowly to the ground. It nearly made Kaguya wanna throw up at the sight of it. What the heck? How? How could Aizen-taichou even die? Be murdered, no less? This was...this was impossible.

What the heck was going on here?

How was...how was she supposed to tell the others what happened?

Her legs were shaking, the weight on her legs were begging to just give up, as if life itself had just fallen down in the depths of her realization on just how bad the situation has become.

She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop herself from crying. She needed to. They needed to get to the bottom of this. She never thought that Aizen-taichou, the taichou of the fifth division in the Gotei 13, would be murdered in general.


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't expect you to be early, Avira-san."

Ukitake had already let in his former division member into the room he had been staying at. So far, his sickness hadn't been giving him quite the problems today, but he was happy that Avira didn't have to look at him coughing up blood again.

Avira sighed, finding herself able to smile at her former taichou, "Yes, Ukitake-taichou, I was wanting to see you after a while of not seeing you. It's not like you to visit the division on such a short notice." Noticing Ukitake getting out a pot of tea, he poured it into the cup.

"I know you'll need that if you've gotten up this early in the morning. I bet you haven't even gotten your favorite tea yet today due to getting up so early. You've never been a morning person." He chuckled at the fond memory of her running late to Shiba-fukutaichou's training and getting messed with on her first day of her promotion to the tenth seat of the thirteenth division. Such wonderful memories. Sometimes, he wished that he could've helped Shiba that tragic day he died.

"Getting yourself lost in the past again, Ukitake-taichou?" Avira asked not helping but chuckle at him noticing the cup was about to overfill, "Better be careful or you might burn yourself." She snickered just as the cup overflowed, causing the thirteenth tachou to jump back, tipping over the cup of tea.

"M-My apologies, Avira-san." Ukitake said before hearing her burst into laughter.

"I thought a seven hundred year old man like you could've known how to pour tea, hmmm?" She grinned, resting her hands on her face before releasing them, grabbing a hold of the tea cup, "I'm just kidding, taichou. Nice to see you haven't changed one bit.

Ukitake laugh with the girl, "I was so deep in thought, I should've watch my tea. It's better to see you in a better mood. Yesterday, you looked stressed out and exhausted. It's great to see you like this." He watched her as she was drinking down the tea before she started in a coughing fit. The tea must've went down the wrong tube for her.

"Yes." Her smile faded, and her demeanour returned to a series expression on her face. She needed to explain to him what had happened. She put her cup of tea down for the moment. Emerald eyes, narrowing, "I know you have stuff to tell me, but I have a lead on this case and it's all thanks to Aizen-taichou that I did."

Ukitake frowned as well before taking a seat across from the tan table from her. His eyes, wandering in curiosity. Aizen-taichou had gotten into this to huh?

"Go on." He said, wanting to know more on what the girl discovered.

 **XXXX**

"Kaguya-san!"

Voices had broken Kaguya out of her trace. Her eyes, blinking in surprise before turning around to see the others she had run off from standing in front of her. She bit her lip, trying to stop her tears from trying to pour out of her eyes. Judging by the blood, this happened only a few hours ago. There had been no way she had heard anything like that when she was sleeping. It was when her sharp hearing wasn't active. Someone had known and planned it during the night because of that. This was impossible, that hadn't been Aizen-taichou, had it?

"I'm sorry…" Kaguya muttered before speaking up even louder to the group, "That isn't an illusion, that's Aizen-taichou up there stabbed with his own sword. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should've been able to hear something like that with Heibkikonte's abilities, but this must've happened while I was asleep."

It hurt her, to see her friend from the academy so hurt. She was beyond okay, and she was weary now. She thought maybe they have solved everything with Aizen-taichou's help in the case, but it seems, someone knew he was onto him and he killed Aizen-taichou.

It angered her, sadden her, and made her realize that she was back to the drawing board once again. How was she going to break the news to Avira?

"How could have this happened?" She heard Shuhei asked, eyes, darting to the ground.

Momo screamed out sobs and Kaguya had to watch, not being able to utter any words. Not even being able to pat her, or hug her or anything. She stood there, staring wide eyed, still in shock about what had just happened. She couldn't of done a thing and it scared her senseless.

"Oh my." A familiar voice called, "What could've caused all this ruckus in the morning?"

Everyone there has looked over to see Gin standing across from the group, keeping the fox-like smirk on his face.

 _I bet he's the one who did it._ Kaguya could hear Heibkikonte in her mind. _He's playing innocent._

Gin acts in mock sympathy, as if he had already known about Aizen being dead, "Oh yes, this is quite the tragedy."

She knew Heibkikonte wouldn't of come to that conclusion if she didn't give out the information she had on Aizen-taichou and Ichimaru-taichou. The matter of it was that she had no proof for now on the subject, but Gin...he knew about Avira's meddling in the case. If something happened to Avira, then she knew who was to blame for all of that. She didn't have the proof yet to do anything and she found herself unable to do anything at all due to her shock of this whole situation.

Still though, what kind of man, that could be the murderer, end up at the scene of a crime with fukutaichous and a taichou all around here? Was he stupid? That made him a suspect of interest in of itself.

He must be arrogant. With that sly smirk on his face, with that arrogance she could feel even though there was no sign of such a face. He was feigning innocence, and it made Kaguya's blood boil. She clenched her fists, keeping herself as calm as she could in this situation.

Momo's angry scream interrupted her thoughts, releasing her sword out. Kaguya tried to stop her, but Momo had already been heading towards Gin with revenge dead in her eyes to tell the murderer that killed her taichou in cold blood. She would get revenge for Aizen-taichou, the revenge he deserved.

Before her sword could connect, another one clashed with hers, but it wasn't Gin's, it was Izuru's.

"Izuru, what are you doing?!" Hinamori demanded, keeping the glare on her face, trying to get to Gin even with izuru blocking her, "He's a murderer." She tried to push him back, but Izuru stood his ground. His eyes, narrowing.

"I cannot, I must let no one raise a sword to my taichou." Izuru stated, keeping Momo's Zanpakuto at a standstill. Even if Ichimaru-taichou was the one who did this, they didn't have the evidence for such things. Besides, he doubted Ichimaru-taichou would've been the one behind such a thing. There had to have been someone else. The thought of one of their own doing this was ridiculous.

"Stand aside!" Hinamori shouted, watching Gin walking away, only causing her to get even more angry. She had to kill Gin, he killed her taichou, he didn't deserve the right to be taichou.

Kaguya would stop it but Shuhei's outstretched hand in front of her blocked her path, "Shuhei...someone's gotta stop this…"

"Are you nuts? Do you have any idea what will happen if you interfere, Kaguya?" Shuhei understood why she wanted to stop this, but there was consequences if she did intervened. She could discover death if she were to jump in, and they could jail her if she did, "Your sister would kill me if I didn't stop you from doing something crazy. Let your taichou handle the situation the way he sees it, got it?"

He was right, but Avira wouldn't sit back and watch any of this unfold. She would've put a stop to it. She would've stopped it, but she could see why Shuhei was so against her attacking Izuru and Momo and trying to stop their conflict. Someone else higher up needed to stop this, someone that could handle this.

"Shuhei.." She began before watching Hinamori release her Zanpakuto in anger, blasting a Kido spell at Izuru to force him out of the way, causing an explosion to occur at the ground. Smoke, covered the group's sight before the ground was shown to have a crater. Kaguya's eyes widened at Izuru, whom was in the air, ready to release his own Zanpakuto.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting! Stop!" Kaguya pleaded before knowing her voice fail on deaf ears. She couldn't get either one out. This was crazy. Why couldn't they see what they were doing is wrong?

"If you dare release your Zanpakuto out Hinamori, I will have no other choice but to stop you. Raise your hands and prepare to die!" Izuru shouted, releasing his Zanpakuto, charging at Hinamori before another source had blocked both swords.

That someone, was Hitsugaya.

"Do you two both realize what you have done?" Hitsugaya demanded, "That's enough." He looked over at the other Lieutenants and his third seat, "Take them away from here. I want them imprison."

Hinamori's eyes widened before she felt herself being grabbed by Rangiku and Shuhei. While Iba grabbed Izuru, "Wait, a minute, I can explain, Ichimaru's-"

"Momo, how dare you take arms in a situation like this. You should've taken down Aizen-taichou's body down from there when you found him." Toshiro was scolding her, imprisoning them would stop such a thing and also give Yamamoto-soutaichou the information his fourth seat had passed down to his third seat and the information that Aizen-taichou had passed away.

"Get these two out of my sight, I will report this incident to Yamamoto-soutaichou." Hitsuguya ordered as the Lieutenants took Izuru and Momo away, leaving Gin, Histuguya, and Kaguya.

Kaguya's hands shook from being clenched. She knows Hitsuguya-taichou had noticed it. Gin earlier would kill Momo if Izuru didn't intervened. The killing intent was there, just hard to gather from the killing intent Momo had.

Shuhei was right though, if she had intervened, she would've ended up like Momo and Izuru, and she had a new case she was more determined to solve.

"Thank you, Tenth Division Taichou, third seat. I apologize for you both having to deal with one of my own." Gin stated, still keeping that damn fox smirk on his face, making Kaguya wanting to rip out his head off his body, knowing what she had sensed.

"You know, Ichimaru, I noticed that just now, you were about to kill Momo." Hitsugaya didn't menace his voice any further. His eyes, narrowed at Ichimaru who still kept that smirk on his face. He had wanted to hit from the depths of his own mind. He had no right to kill Momo the way he did, and he would protect Momo if he had to.

"What could you even be possibly talking about? I'm sure your third seat detected nothing, did you, Kaguya-chan?" His smirk grew at the sight of staring at the near frightened girl earlier. She had to have known of what he knew about her dear sister.

"I did,." Kaguya found herself able to shake the intent that Gin had earlier off of her earlier. Her eyes, returning to their normal state of hers. She was trying to be a overprotective little sister, she was more than aware of what Gin was trying to do. If he dared think he could blackmail her sister, he was freaking wrong.

"I know what I am talking about, Ichimaru-taichou." Something that Toshiro didn't like was being underestimated. He wasn't dumb. Gin knew what he was talking about and Toshiro wasn't gonna let him walk away without a threat, "If you dare spill, even a little of Hinamori's blood, I promise you I will kill you."

"Oh, how scary, but I think you should keep an eye on her, Hitsugaya-taichou." Gin mentally chuckled to himself. His usual smirk, not wavering, "You don't want any trouble to befall her, do you? In fact, I also recommend you watch your precious sister, Kaguya-chan. You don't want something bad to happen to her."

Kaguya clenched her fists, resisting the urge to pull out Heibkikonte, hearing him not recommend her to let her sister get hurt. She gritted her teeth in anger. She was about to say something before Gin continued.

"Ah, ah, I don't get to see that side of you that often. I thought you take a warning differently, Kaguya-chan. I see why you and Avira-chan are sisters. You both act so rash when either one of your feel threatened. It's almost lovely to see you like this." Gin couldn't help but chuckled when Kaguya glared at him. He really enjoyed toying with the third seat of the tenth division.

"If you dare attack or hurt my sister , I promise you I won't show you any mercy." Kaguya kept her eyes narrowed at the man, shaking the urge, hearing her spirit warn her that things will not turn well if she pulls out her release of his. There would be time though that he will stop tear snakelike man apart. Soul King, did Heibkikonte hate snakes.

"Oh my, how scary of the both of you to be like that. However, take my warning well, you don't want either of them to get into trouble." Gin stated to the two before noticing a few lower unseated officers heading over to them.

"Ichimaru-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, what happened here? Aizen-taichou...he's dead…" One of the men stated before Hitsugaya looked over at him.

"I need you to get the taichou's body down immediately. Kaguya, let's go." He motioned his third seat to follow him. Kaguya hesitates before nodding walking past the unseated officers. Her eyes darted to Gin for a second the moment she walked by him, not being able to shake that uneasy feeling she had gotten from him. It seemed like he could've been the one that killed Aizen-taichou, but they haven't been able to get the proper evidence on that one. The actions they all made sense though.

"Kaguya." Hitsugaya spoke to her, breaking her thoughts out of her mind, eyes narrowing at his third seat, "I'm heading to report this incident to Yamamoto-soutaichou myself. Await any orders you get, got it? Tell no one of the other details, got it?" It seemed he didn't have to worry about Avira having the ability to tell as well considering she probably came to the same conclusion herself.

Kaguya nodded, "I wish you the best of luck sir." She bowed before watching him leave.

XXXX

"I see."

Ukitake takes a sip of the tea he was drinking, nodding at Avira's explanation on what Aizen had told her. There was a reason Aizen told her about such a topic because of how torn she was with this whole execution, but her need to help Reno was honorable and the fact she slowly had realized that she wasn't doing it for Reno, but the honor she had towards a former fellow division member. Avira, had, been able to get acquainted with Rukia even if she was just starting out and in a short time. She enjoyed the woman a bit before they moved her to the first division.

"I find it honorable you still stick to the ways Shiba-fukutaichou and myself taught you, even being in a strict division like the first, you still have it. However…" He put the cup of tea down to stare at her with his own eyes, "I am grateful that you sent this information yourself from Aizen-taichou. It makes me feel better we're not the only ones against this whole ordeal and it concerns me about Ichimaru-taichou. I'm sure Aizen-taichou isn't lying to you, but...to involve your sister in this…"

"Kaguya doesn't know the details about it. Just that I told her the warning she gave out has more to it than that. I wouldn't let her get herself involved any further than what she already has. I got reason to believe Hitsugaya-taichou is suspicious about it if Kaguya is herself. She wouldn't of been able to think any of the taichous are involved. Still, I don't believe Gin is capable to do of all of this. Don't get me wrong, I believed Aizen-taichou's words were full truth, but I have a feeling he's hiding something from me. There's just something in my gut that tells me that." She didn't understand why Aizen was hiding something from her, but it was just a gut feeling. She could always be wrong, "Yamamoto-soutaichou won't believe me unless I show the proof myself. That's why I am still investigating this problem. Rukia's being put in a terrible sentence that doesn't fit the criteria and she didn't even do anything bad with the way she handled the situation."

"I agree with you about old man Yamamoto though. He won't listen to reason either until he sees it." Ukitake nodded, agreeing with her explanation.

Avira tilts her head to the side, crossing her arms across her chest. Green eyes, narrowing, "So, I take it you have a plan to deal with this? How do you think we can even stop the execution while it's starting. The Souyoku has a million Zanpukto in its possession. It's unstoppable."

"There's always a weakness for everything, Avira-san." Ukitake chuckled at all of his students perception, "I was planning on destroying the Souyoku since my appeal for the case has gotten rejected. It's our only chance of doing it. However, if Aizen-taichou is successful in his plans of confronting Ichimaru-taichou, maybe I won't have to do that."

That meant...they had no other choice but to fight Yamamoto. Was he nuts? Could he stand by himself against Yamamoto? That was crazy, even for the captain and she was nowhere near Ukitake-taichou's power either. Hell, she hadn't even awakened her Bankai yet, "Ukitake-taichou, are you nuts?"

This time, Ukitake actually laughed at her reaction, but that caused Avira to get a little angry, "This isn't a laughing matter!" She covered her face with her hands, "Jeez, are you that stupid?! Even with your strength, do you really think you can fight Yamamoto-soutaichou by yourself? I don't think it's possible, even for you! Have you lost your mind, taichou?"

"I hope it doesn't get to that point, Avira-san. Like I said, I'm more than determined to put a stop to this and save Rukia. I won't be alone, Shunsui will be with me." Ukitake sighs, "But I still need to go to the execution place myself to figure out things for us in order to check out the area." A coughing fit followed, coughing up blood on his hands before Avira got up from where she was sitting at the counter next to her, seeing rags over there before handing one over to him, "Thank you." Ukitake nodded before Avira returning to her seat.

"If you need me to go…" Avira trailed off, before finding herself interrupted by Ukitake.

"I refuse to let you go along with me, Avira-san. I've already put you in enough risk, I need you to be careful. If this all goes wrong, you could be in danger with the information Ichimaru-taichou has on you. You could end up losing your seat or even worse so promise me you will keep this a secret."

Avira nodded, "Yes, that's why you trusted me enough to come here and talk about this. You saw the way I was with it. I didn't even tell my sister of the details. You and Aizen-taichou are the only ones I've told." Damn if she toll Shuhei or Testu or Reno, they probably would talk her out of this. She would have to trust Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou, but if worse came to worst, she would have no choice but to do anything to help.

There was a knock on the door before Avira opened the door, noticing a familiar figure at the door, and it was Sasakibe-fukutaichou himself.

"Avira-san, I had no idea you were here." Sasakibe sighed before looking over at Ukitake who merely blinked at the man's sudden presence.

"Sasakibe-fukutaichou, you look concerned. Did something happen?" Ukitake asked, standing to his feet before walking over to the man.

Sasakibe nodded, panting quietly to himself, "Yes, it's about Aizen-taichou."

Both Avira's and Ukitake's eyes widened in question. Both, already knowing what could've happened.

"What is it?" Avira blinked. Oh no, she had a terrible feeling about this.

They found "Aizen-taichou dead this morning. Hitsugaya-taichou is the one who reported it. He and a few others found his body in a building stabbed by his own Zanpakuto." Sasakibe explained, "It's being investigated as a murder and it allows only senior officers and Lieutenants to know of the details."

Avira's eyes widened in shock. He was murdered? Why? Does that mean Gin did it? Did that mean…

She was back to square fucking one with this for fuck's sake, it seemed everything was going to hell the moment she had a lead on the case or something that would help them. It was hard to even accept that Aizen-taichou was dead. The man who had been such a help with her grandfather with his own business as a Central 46 member. This...was crazy. Aizen-taichou couldn't of been dead. This was insane.

"Are you serious?" Ukitake had about the same thoughts as Avira it seemed, "Aizen's been killed? How is that possible?"

"I know, it's hard for any of us to stomach at the moment, but it's what happened. I saw Hitsugaya-taichou give his report to the old man himself in front of me. It's grim, we're not only down a Lieutenant, we're down a Captain." Sasakibe wouldn't take the vacant seat of Aizen either. He wasn't fit to be a captain and he didn't want to be one to begin with. It had never been in his vendetta. Plus the incident with that happened with Lieutenant Izuru and Hinamori were also another thing, but he would not bring that up either. He was only here on his soutaichou's orders to tell Ukitake-taichou the orders. Avira being here helped him from announcing to her and Genshiro that he was dead. Considering the only first two officers were only allowed to know considering they were so close to Lieutenant rank.

"Damn…" Avira gritted her teeth, clenching her fists, hoping they were able to find the one behind this soon. She was so frustrated now. Just when she thinks things were gonna be easier, they get worse.

She couldn't take it all. This stress, this frustration, she was inwardly sad, but she wasn't ever good at using her sadness at all.

All she could do was just run out of the room.

 **XXXX**

Going back to her room in the barracks, Avira was finding herself back in square one once again. She had no choice now but to trust Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou for this whole ordeal and while she did, there was no telling what would've happened if they failed and if Yamamoto sees them as traitors. The fourth seat was trying to go in a different direction to this than they were but what else could she had done if she ends up defying Yamamoto's orders? She would be killed for sure, not just her seat being taken away. Damn, was this what she really wanted? To kill her own name and her own life? No, this was all staged. How did Yamamoto not realize this if she's smart enough to notice all the flaws? Well, she had to make a fair point, all she had before Aizen was just no proof and now he's gone, she fucking had nothing again. Tetsu had been getting suspicious about her to and her digging through this information.

"So is your resistance going well, Avira?"

Avira jumps, whirling around to see Tetsu leaning against one the houses. Blue eyes, narrowed at his higher up.

"Do you always scare people Tetsu?" Came the response from Avira. For fuck's sake, she wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit at the moment.

"Don't avoid the question." Tetsu rolled his eyes at her playfulness. It was clear she pissed about something, "Maybe you realized that you weren't really getting anywhere. I told you, forget about this damn case already."

"That's not the only thing you said. You also said I might have a good reason looking into this case if I remember right. Don't tell me to back down. That isn't me and you know it." He didn't even know what she was doing. Couldn't a cat be a little suspicious without dying? Don't seem like anyone could get curious and just not die? It's only normal.

A roll of his eyes followed, having a feeling he had known about what exactly she was saying, "Are you ready to sacrifice something for someone who didn't mean much to you? I thought you were done with this case." Maybe, just maybe Avira herself had a reason to do all of this. That she connected the dots he wasn't aware of. That look in her eyes...she was always trying to prove herself wrong, but was she self destructive enough to take illegal action on this? She had to know something illegal if she was this determined.

He couldn't talk her out of it now. There was too much determination in those eyes.

A heavy sigh fell from his lips, "Well, then I guess I will go to the execution myself to make sure you don't get in trouble, Avira-san." He crossed his arms across her chest while Avira blinked a few times in surprise before saying.

"Are you acting like a bodyguard or something?" Avira twitched before Tetsu twitches back at her comment.

"Don't be ridiculous, Avira, I'm doing this to make sure you do nothing stupid." Tetsu retorted, rolling his eyes. He cared, but it wasn't like Avira gets that luxury that the emotionless Dreamscaper was experiencing an emotion of helping a old classmate of his. He considered her a friend even if he had to get strict with her.

Avira sighed, "Guess that means I'm stuck with you." Then would Tetsu try to stop her from doing what she was doing? Nah, that wouldn't happen. She was only going to the execution to pay her respects to Rukia and hope to dear Soul King that Shunsui-taichou and Ukitake-taichou are fine and able to handle the situation. Avira just...never expected it all to turn out like this bad. The brunette didn't realize it, but she knew, for a fact, the group of people she met in the world of the living wasn't the ones to do this. She knew that. They couldn't get blamed for it if there was no proof.

"You guess? That's a requirement." Avira rolled her eyes at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gonna try to update this a little faster considering my AO3 account is pretty ahead of this. This chapter is a doozy so I hope you enjoy 3**

It had been a long day for them all. Kaguya was just wanting to go back into her room and pass out now, but something had been lingering in her, making her unable to go to sleep and that was Hinamori's mental state. Kaguya had known her since they were both first year students and Kaguya knew how much devotion she had for her former taichou, and even Kaguya had as well, especially when she was around during their graduation ceremony and Avira introduced her to Aizen-taichou.

-Flashback-

"I'm so glad you didn't have an assignment today, nee-chan." An academy graduate Kaguya cheerfully declared, clinging onto her sister's arm happily, laughing at her sister who merely stared at her puzzled expression. Quieting down her laughter, the new graduate sighed, finding herself pretty happy that she gets to meet an actual captain. She's seen them around during her years at the academy but never got to meet with one before. Their grandfather had done business with them for years, but Kaguya and Avira never really got to be around the Central much when they were young for safety reasons.

"Thank you so much for coming to my graduation." She let go of Avira's arm before Avira chuckled.

"It's...nice to see you like this, Kaguya. You seemed so stressed for the final exams it's great to see you at last happy. Are you excited to go to the tenth division?" Avira asked curiously while Kaguya huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course I am, Avira-san!" Came the grin following, "I'm gonna do great! I've worked so hard to get to this point."

Avira chuckled as well, "Believe me, being in the Gotei 13 isn't all fun and games. It's about hard work, and sometimes, you're going to see things you'd rather not, but I think you'll do fine with being in Isshin-taichou's group. Now come on, there's a couple of people I'd like for you to meet." They both continue to walk into the area of the main area, passing by a couple of other people as well before Kaguya noticed two of the men Avira was motioning over to had captain coats on.

"I didn't know you knew more than one taichou, nee-chan." Kaguya blinked, finding herself left in awe. It was way different when you were meeting one face to face.

"Avira-kun and I met actually at her graduation. It was quite the honor of meeting one of the new graduates out of pure accident." Cue a chuckle from Aizen, the recently named Captain of the 5th Division, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the other granddaughter I've heard so much about. My name is Sosuke Aizen. I'm the taichou of the fifth division. I've worked with your grandfather for quite some time now and your sister is a fantastic officer from what I've heard from Ukitake-kun." He turned over to the white haired man who smiled.

"Don't let her take all of the credit." Uktiake found himself laughing quite a bit before he started coughing. Avira handed him a rag to wipe the blood that he coughed up. He looked over at Kaguya and smiled, "It's no worries I have an illness that tends to get out of control every now and again. I'm Ukitake Jushiro, the taichou of the 13th division. It's nice to finally meet Avira's sister she's always talking about."

"Don't embarrass me." Avira sighed, finding herself unable to kill the smile on her face, chuckling, finding herself heating up from the compliments.

Kaguya laughed, slamming her hand on Avira's shoulder, causing herself to jump, "Well, I'm glad she's been doing well. Someone needs to keep my sister in line while she's not around home anymore."

They all laughed. Kaguya couldn't believe that these people were so chill even though they were both captains.

"I hope our grandfather isn't too much of a pain though." Kaguya chuckled, scratching the back of her head, knowing how stubborn her grandfather could be. She had seen him running around here today, but she understood why Momo wanted to be in Aizen's division.

"What division are you entering, Kaguya-chan?" Aizen wondered curiously, "Your sister hadn't told me about it."

"Oh? I'm going to be in Isshin-taichou's division. He seems like an amazing captain and the investigation unit he has in his division is what I really wanna be a part of eventually." Kaguya declared smiling happily at Aizen-taichou's question.

"Ah, I see, you didn't strike me as one, but I think you could do the job just fine." Aizen chuckled, patting the girl on the head while Avira nodded agreement.

"You bet I am." She laughed a bit, trying not to arrogant about it, but she was confident in her abilities and she knew she was capable of doing it to.

"Believe me, she's capable of it, Aizen-taichou. My sister's been big on investigating for a long time ever since her second year in the academy." Avira nodded in agreement.

"Now who's embarrassing me." She snapped a little, jokingly of course, knowing Avira was taking it as a joke as well, nudging her shoulder.

"Well, if you ever wanna come back to the fifth division to visit Hinamori-kun, you are more than welcome to, Hozuki-kun. This goes with both of you. It will be great to see you progress, the both of you. You will both be great higher officers in no time." Aizen merely smiled, appreciating the two joining the Gotei, "Now, you should enjoy yourself, Hozuki-kun. You don't get to do graduation twice after all."

Yeah, Kaguya could completely understand why Hinamori would've wanted such a great and kind captain around her in the division and why she looked up to him so much. He was a great person and probably a great captain to. If her sister knew Aizen and trusted him that meant he was great to.

-Flashback End-

Ugh, she was crazy worried about Momo. She was absolutely sad about Aizen-taichou's death to, but what she had done back there surprised her quite a bit. Hitsugaya-taichou's warning should merely just be a warning, not something this reckless. She had to go to the jail and visit her before she went back and got some rest. The moon was bright out, revealing some clouds around it but they were light.

She knew Rangiku had been around the area to, but Kaguya just wanted to talk to Hinamori herself. She didn't know Izuru enough to help him out, but she knew Hinamori enough to talk to her.

She found herself able to go into the jail despite how late it was for her to be around the area itself.

She walked closer to where the cell was before she heard an explosion occurred, causing her eyes to widened, noticing a figure jumping out of it. Smoke went around her, causing Kaguya to break into a coughing fit.

"What happened here?!" She asked the guard who she then noticed was on the ground unconscious. She then noticed two men in front of the doorway that had just been blasted down.

"Ma'am, are you a division seated officer?" The taller one with spiky brown hair asked.

Kaguya nodded, "Yes, I'm Hozuki Kaguya of the tenth division. I'm third seated, I was heading over here to pay Hinamori a visit. What happened?"

"Thank God at least one of the seated officers were running around here. I have a report for you: Abadi Renji, Kira Izuru, and Hinamori Momo have all broken out of their cells, ma'am." The man explained before Kaguya sighed.

"That's a surprise, Momo or any of them had been threatened with execution. Tell Hitsugaya-taichou about this and I'll explain to him the details of this ordeal as well." Kaguya ordered them as the the one nodded and left.

Kaguya sighed, finding herself putting a hand to her forehead. Too much stuff was going on but she needed to know the outlets of anything if she's going to give her report out to Hitsugaya-taichou. She looked over at the other man and ordered, "I need the state of each cell so I can get the information I need." She looked at Hinamori's cell and noticed that it had been blown up as she had already seen a few minutes ago. Judging by the way it was blown up, she probably used a Kido spell to do so. What reason did Hinamori have to break out there? She couldn't be thinking about trying to kill Gin out there again. She couldn't pursue though until she had orders to do so. The last thing she needed to do was piss off Hitsugaya with the way she handles it.

"Izuru's-fukutaichou's cell was unlocked from the outside of the cell, Hozuki-san." The blonde haired man explained, staring at her and bowing at respect to the third seat of the tenth division.

Kaguya blinked in surprise before sighing, shrugging her shoulders. This was just as bad as well, and knowing the way Renji was…

He probably slashed it down himself. All of them are crazy though, if Yamamoto-soutaichou heard about this they'd be in way more trouble than what they were for. Renji...eh not so much, Izuru and Momo on the other hand, not so much them.

She had help from one of the guards seeing the cells of the others. She had been able to file a small report to Toshiro whenever he gets over here.

"What's the status, Kaguya?" Came a voice, causing her to jump, looking over to see Rangiku and Toshiro standing behind her.

She jumped, finding herself startled by Toshiro's presence, "Geez, don't sneak up like that on me, taichou." She found herself pouting before sighing, handing him the paper of what she wrote down and got before he had gotten here.

Toshiro took a moment to read it before he closed his eyes before opening them once again, "This is quite the problem. I didn't think Hinamori would've ran off like this. I should've sealed her spiritual pressure. She wouldn't of done this if she didn't have that opportunity. I need to stop her from getting herself killed. If she's after Ichimaru's life, then she would most assuredly die. Kaguya, Rangiku, both of you return home, got it?"

Noticing Kaguya's hesitation he sternly glared at her, "That's an order, Kaguya! I know you've been friends with Hinamori for a long time, but I'll handle this. I'll make sure nothing happens to her, got it?"

Kaguya sighed, knowing she had no other way to argue about this, merely nodded, "Yes sir." She shrugged, motioning Rangiku to follow her before they were both off.

"Ran-fukutaichou, do you think that Hitsuguya-taichou…" Kaguya trailed off. She knew what he was capable of, but she wasn't entirely sure if he was able to handle Ichimaru-taichou by himself, especially if Izuru got involved with this stuff considering she had came to the conclusion that Ichimaru-taichou had been able to unlock Izuru's cell from the inside.

"I think he'll be alright, have some faith in him Kaguya-chan. Hinamori-fukutaichou will be fine too, but I'm afraid if this all gets out, they could be in bigger trouble. I hope we're able to keep this ordeal underwraps at least for the sake of the others." Rangiku sighed, not liking really that Ichimaru was doing all this. What was with him?

"I doubt this is hard just for me. You and Ichimaru-taichou were friends when you guys were younger. Do you really think he committed such a horrible act?" Kaguya asked, wondering if Rangiku was alright with everything happen. No one could blame her for feeling the way she did.

Rangiku hesitated and Kaguya noticed the look of sadness in her eyes, "That's the worst part about him, even I can't read him sometimes. I'm not sure what's going on with him, Kaguya-chan, but if he did do all of this, I will have no choice. As a fukutaichou of the Gotei thirteen, I will have to deal with him as a traitor."

Kaguya put a hand on her shoulder, trying to force a smile, "It'll be okay, I know you're worried about Gin, and I can't tell you if it's true how things will be, but you'll be okay, trust me. I'm sorry, I know it must be hard, just like it is with Hitsugaya-taichou and I with Hinamori, but you gotta stay calm. My sister taught me that it's okay to feel the way you do sometimes because you can't control those things." She remembered, the way Avira was when she discovered half of her class was killed by Hollows and that she had learned that it was okay to feel the way you did about some situations.

"I don't know, Kaguya-chan." Rangiku shrugged at her words, "But I appreciate your support quite a bit, thank you." They had been heading back to the tenth division, nearly being halfway, when Rangiku stopped in front of Kaguya.

"Kaguya, go back home. I've gotten a bad feeling about this ordeal all of a sudden." Rangiku ordered her before Kaguya shook her head.

"No, I've had it to, but I can't let you go alone. I'll come along to. I want to know, for sure that Hinamori is safe. I want to help you guys to. I may not be as strong as you two, but I really want to help to." Kaguya pleaded. She wanted to make sure Hinamori was okay and her fellow taichou. She was their third seat, she had to help her taichou and fukutaichou.

Rangiku hesitated before nodding, "Alright, you can come, but you gotta promise me if you see something you don't want to see that you will lose control of your anger."

Kaguya nodded, "I promise, Ran-fukutaichou."

 **XXXX**

They had been heading to where they sense the spiritual pressure, but Rangiku had realized Toshiro's and Hinamori's spiritual pressures had been in the distance and away from Gin's. He had been heading somewhere else. What was he doing?

"Do you feel that, Kaguya?" Rangiku asked her, not stopping in her tracks. They needed to hurry and they needed to go follow Gin's presence. They needed to know where he had been heading towards and why.

"Yeah, Ichimaru-taichou's heading to…" She used her sound abilities to hear all of the things within a radius away from her and she had realized where exactly he was going. Her eyes widened.

The first division barracks.

Kaguya went faster than what she had already been going, using her flash step immediately. She wasn't concerned about Yamamoto-soutaichou and Sasakibe-fukutaichou, but her sister was around the barracks and so was Reno-san to, and Testu-san as well.

"Kaguya wait, hold on! Don't get too ahead of me, got it?" Rangiku warned her and she noticed Kaguya's eyes were filled with worry.

"Ichimaru-taichou is heading to the first division barracks." Kaguya stated, eyes filled with not only worry but determination, remembering the warning he gave out to her about Avira, "My sister lives there, I'm worried. Ichimaru-taichou was toying with me about her earlier. I thought he was getting under my skin, but Ran-fukutaichou, what if he's actually trying to assassinate my sister?"

"Kaguya, what would he gain from trying to kill Avira?" Rangiku questioned while Kaguya was still ahead of her and she found herself heading towards her to catch up with her.

"I don't know, Ran-fukutaichou, but he's heading the direction of her room." She knew that Gin knew Avira was looking into the case as well. She couldn't let Gin hurt her nee-chan. She wasn't going to let him touch her.

"Let's get going then. I don't doubt your senses, but if you know for sure he's heading over there towards your sister, then let's head over there." Rangiku didn't understand that but if Kaguya said that was where he was heading, she knew Kaguya wasn't going to lie to her about something like this.

Kaguya was happy Rangiku trusted her on this because it was scaring her. Gin knew about Avira looking into Rukia's case and yet, it seemed like it made so much more sense that he was responsible for Aizen-taichou's death. If he went after Aizen for the same reason, what could stop him from doing the same to Avira?

Gin's words to her were still in her mind.

" _Ah, ah, I don't get to see that side of you that often. I thought you take a warning rather differently, Kaguya-chan. I see why you and Avira-chan are sisters. You both act so rash when either one of your feel threatened. It's almost lovely to see you like this."_

That bastard wasn't going to do anything to her nee-chan.

"I hope we just aren't too late that's my biggest fear right now." Kaguya sighed, looking over at the sight of the first division.

 **XXXX**

Gin was merely approaching the target of his next prey. In order to make sure he was able to do all of this, he merely used Hinamori as a way to get to his next prey, and that, was Hozuki Avira. The same woman that he had been able to scare quite a bit with his web of words. What a fool, she was. To think she had been one of the people Sosuke was so interested in.

What a poor soul, having been thrown into something she has no idea about, but her suffering won't happen, at least, not the way Aizen thinks it will.

Yes, he was merely doing this to stop Aizen's plans. He hadn't forgotten the plan to kill him and stop all his plans. He needed to kill Avira in order for Aizen's plans to be stopped.

She was naive, but she was able to kill easily. Gin wouldn't have a problem with killing the fourth seat of the first division, and it would all be covered up, not a chance anyone would know about it without any witnesses.

He was heading towards Avira's place, merely looking at the door, keeping the smirk on his face before slowly opening the door, locking it behind him.

A sudden throwing of glass was sent at him after a moment of silence, dodging the thrown by the half asleep Avira, watching it crash right next to him.

"Oh dear, look what you've done." Cue a chuckle, "You know, you really shouldn't be this harsh to me, especially considering I am a taichou."

And this time, he knew she was wide awake, "Get out." Came the angered response. Someone wasn't quite happy to be woken up as he could see. A shame, really, he was hoping not to make too much of a scene, but now, it might be unavoidable, but he couldn't have her making this much racket.

"Oh dear, you seem to misunderstand, I wasn't trying to wake you. I was merely...letting you have eternal rest that sounds better, does it?" Gin kept the smirk on his face while Avira's eyes were widened now. Good, let that fear sink in. It didn't seem like she was gonna act as if nothing had happened, "You poor, unfortunate soul. I know what you're thinking. That you did not deserve something like this, but to be fair, you've been a nunsense, really, and you really did bring this upon yourself, dear."

She was getting angry, just the way Gin wanted her to be. It wasn't like she asked for the interest to be on her. At least it would be better off for her to die now instead.

"You're insane!" Avira shouted at him. She couldn't fight in this area. It was too tight to be in. She needed to lead him away from the others before it was too late. She didn't need anyone else to get involved with this whole ordeal.

And she took the window next to her and jumped right out of it.

 **XXXX**

Tetsu found himself abruptly awoken by something next door to him. He was never a deep sleeper but he found himself getting a feeling that something hadn't been right. Sighing, he rolled himself out of his bed and stood up. His blue eyes, looking like they were completely tired, and he was just done with whatever just woke him up, but duty calls, it seems.

He ran out of the room in the first division homes area, glancing around for a second. His eyes widened at a sudden sense of a spirit pressure, destroying any chance of him going back to sleep any time soon. He looked over around him, seeing nothing. The spiritual pressure was coming towards somewhere nearby.

Looks like he was chasing down whatever the hell was going on. Great, he's gonna get involved in more bullshit.

He ran closer as the spiritual pressures jumped away for a second. Both were familiar to him and he suddenly saw a blur of a familiar fourth seat going passed him. His eyes widened. What was Avira doing up this late? He suddenly saw a sword extending towards the direction where Avira had been flashstepping.

What the hell? That looked like Ichimaru-taichou's attack with his own Zanpakuto. That was the first time Tetsu had ever had even seen Ichimaru-taichou in action. What was going on?

He noticed that Avira had dodged the attack but was still breaking into a run. What the hell was going on?

He ran after them himself, thinking it was probably best for him to do so in order to find out what exactly was going on.

He saw lightning flash and clouds closing in as he was getting closer. This meant Avira had released her Zanpakuto: Tekki Shiki into the battle. Why were they fighting? He needed to know. Could his details of the case Avira was looking into be the cause of this?

That damn idiot! This is why he told her to stop looking into it. Look what happened, but it does confirmed that Avira had a reason to do what she did. What does this mean? That Gin had a plan for the execution? Even if he does, what proof do him or Avira have?

He was suddenly stopped by two more familiar spiritual pressures. One of which was Avira's sister Kaguya, and the other, fukutaichou of the tenth division: Matsumoto Rangiku.

 **XXXX**

Avira had run straight into the forest outside of the barracks of the first division, barely dodging the attack that had been lashed out with Shinso. This time, she was damn well done with running.

"Tekki Shiki." She pulled out her Zanpakuto out of its sealed state, releasing to be a whip of lightning coated, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Ichimaru-taichou, but if you think for a second I'm gonna let you kill me, you got another thing coming." Lightning sparked around the girl once her Zanpakuto was fully released.

"How scary, Avira-chan, to think that you would release your Zanpakuto on a taichou. My, you're quite reckless, not even knowing the reason why I'm out to kill you." Gin chuckled in amusement. It helped him really that she fled away from the barracks, "You really have no idea, don't you?"

Avira blinked in surprise, gripping Tekki Shikki even tighter than what she did. She was more than aware of his taichou status but what the fuck was he babbling about? What idea? What wasn't she aware of? "What are you babbling about?"

"Oh, Avira-chan, you really don't need to know. After all, you are merely about to die. There's no point in me telling you if you're going to die anyways." Gin laughed quite a bit at the confusion in her eyes. Oh, if she only knew. Of course, it wasn't her fault that the soutaichou she had been inspired by for so long didn't tell her, and it certainly wasn't her fault he knew something about her she didn't.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" He lashed out her Zanpakuto at her. This time, intending to kill her at a full speed. No way she would be able to block his attack.

Rangiku had stopped the attack right in front of her, blocking Gin's attack. Her Zanpakuto, cracking a bit in the process, panting.

"Ichimaru-taichou, if you dare to attack her further, I will have no other choice. You'll have me as your opponent." Rangiku told him. She didn't want to do it, but his actions, this was ridiculous for him to do such a thing. Going after Avira to? Why was he doing that? It was clear he was up to something.

Gin's smirk faded, but before he could do anything, he had to avoid a few bullets that was coming at him, "Oh? It looks like the other half of the Hozuki group is here to!"

"Bastard!" Kaguya jumped in, landing right beside Rangiku. The guns in her hand were her Zanpukto release. She was angered, but damn, she had to keep Ran's word or else she was going to be in some trouble, "Aizen wasn't enough for you, was he?"

Gin's smile grew again, looking at the third seat of the tenth division, "Ah, I wouldn't worried about that, I'd more worry about your precious sister there. Really, it's almost heartbreaking that you wouldn't even care about her first." And with that he tried to flee, only to be blocked by an extending two claws coming at him. His eyes darted to the blue haired boy above him, glaring daggers at him.

"Tetsu!" Kaguya grinned, shooting a thumbs up at him, "Nice job!"

Tetsu ignored the girl, knowing that Ichimaru was insane for doing what he did, "I can't allow you to touch one of my fellow officers, Ichimaru." He didn't deserve the right to be called a taichou. Taichous do not try to kill officers like this, "You owe me an explanation, you bastard."

"An explanation, you say? Tetsu-kun, what could you be possibly be talking about?" Gin smirked at him before Testu nearly plunged his claws from his gloves into Gin's body.

"Don't you play that game with me, Ichimaru! I saw you were trying to kill a seated officer of the same division as me. Explain yourself!"

"Such a boy scout, but if you want to try to get revenge for what I was trying to do to your precious fourth seated officer over actually helping her, you're free do so."

And with that he nearly runs past the fifth seat of the first division once again and runs off.

Avira was about to run after him but Rangiku stopped her, shooting her a serious look, "You need to stay back. He was clearly after your life. You should stay back for now. He won't come back to the barracks if we pursue him. I promise you we can handle this." Rangiku told her while Avira sighed, wishing she would actually know what the fuck just happened and why it did.

"My apologies, Ran-fukutaichou. I wish you and my sister the best of luck." What the hell had gotten into her sister? She had been looking into the case to? The tenth division had been suspicious as well as the thirteenth division? That was good as well, but Avira couldn't help but be concerned about her little nee-chan's safety.

"I'll be fine, sis, get some rest please." Kaguya sighed, smiling at her slightly, noticing her concern before looking over at Tetsu, "Please don't tell the Captain Commander of what's happened. We'll take care of it." She bowed slightly in respect, smiling at Tetsu who merely sighed.

"Alright, I trust you, but this is a class offense for what Ichimaru just did. If the situation gets further out of hand, you'll leave me no other choice." Testu warned the fukutaichou of the tenth division.

Rangiku glared at him for a second before her expression changed to a determined stare, "There shouldn't be any problems at all. We'll be able to handle this. Just worry about Avira for now, Testu." He nodded, motioning them to go on now while they had the chance to go after Ichimaru. After what's happened...he was fully aware now Avira had a reason to look into the case and much less, he owed her an apology. Reno did to, but he needed to get his head out of his ass.

"I owe you an apology, Avira-san." Testu sighed, knowing it was probably for the best he let the tenth division handle this, watching the two head off after Ichimaru, "It seems you were right about this. Still, I guess this means that if Ichimaru ends up escaping, going to the execution will be important for us."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Avira sighed, eyes narrowing. So many questions ran through her mind. What did Gin mean when he said that he knew something she didn't? And what did he mean when he said it was better off if she died here instead? What was going on? "And apology accepted by the way. Thanks for coming out here!"

Testu merely nodded before he yawned, "Damn, I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep after that. Are you alright?" Least he was running around but he did owe Rangiku and Kaguya for coming out here as well.

"You don't need to worry about me, Testu, I'm fine, really." She sighed. Sure she had questions but that would only have to come with time. Damn, this entire situation had really gotten crazy. She didn't expect her life to be attempted to be taken. Gin was trying to kill her for a reason, and he hadn't told her why. What was the reason why he did all of that?

"Take care of yourself, I'll be fine." She repeated, noticing the slight look in his eyes. Sure, Testu was a jerk sometimes, but he wasn't always a total jerk. He was caring when someone got him to that point.

Testu merely sighed and nodded, walking back to his room. He got a few steps away from Avira before turning back to her, "I expect you to thank me next time." Came the snide comment before he turned away causing Avira to nearly snort in amusement but squashed it down, sighing.

She was the one not going back to sleep.

 **XXXX**

Kaguya had been fed up. No excuse was going to calm her down from Gin. He tried to kill her sister. Avira didn't deserve to die no matter what she had done. That conversation they had before...maybe Avira had been right about the conspire and it had been Gin this entire time. She had been keeping a lot from her, hadn't she? Did she discover that Gin had been behind it all? There had to have been something Avira hasn't touched yet, but it makes sense why Gin went after her if he's a traitor. She hated this though, she didn't want her sister getting hurt again. If Gin has accomplices…

There's no telling if it could happen a second time.

Kaguya had kept her speed going. It didn't matter, but they needed to stop Gin and he had been now in her sights. She knows how hard this must be for Ran-fukutaichou, but Kaguya should handle most of this because of that aspect. She had no qualms with fighting someone and even if Ran said she didn't, she knew that she wasn't wanting to do it.

"Heibkikonte!" Kaguya shouted, firing various bullets at Gin whom dodged the attacks before turning over to her and Rangiku. The grin, wavering for only a second before coming back.

"How heartless of you, Kaguya-chan for wanting me dead over helping your sister." Gin couldn't help but laugh before dodging another round of her bullets. Such a hot headed girl. It was nearly nice to see the easy going, positive third seat of the tenth division so hot headed at the moment.

"I won't let you get away with that! That's why I went after you!" She exclaimed. If it meant protecting her sister, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Get back!"

Kaguya looked up to see her taichou Toshiro above them. Hyorinmaru spiritual pressure skyrocketed as Toshiro was covered in his signature Bankai form, causing Kaguya to know, without a doubt, that when he meant 'get back' he meant it absolutely.

Kaguya jumped, falling backwards, landing in a tree branch a few feet away from the two, Rangiku following her response, watching Toshiro bring his sword down, coated with ice before being able to freeze Gin's arm, trapping him.

Kaguya gasped, blue eyes, widening in surprise but in relief, "Taichou!" She exclaimed before noticing Shinso trying to come out again at her taichou before Kaguya opened fire at Gin again. This time, only firing two rounds at him before he had been able to dodge it.

Kaguya panted heavily. All that running and firing Heibkikonte so many times drained her spiritual pressure quite a bit. She needed to be more careful with that move. At least, with Hitsugaya-taichou here maybe they would be okay now? What took him so long? Kaguya thought he was confronting him earlier. What had happened to that?

Gin had merely decided to slam Shinso into his trapped arm where the ice cracked, shattering the boundary that he would get for getting captured before looking over at the three before he was heading away to escape. Toshiro protested, growling low before trying to go after Gin before he had to suddenly clash swords with another. His eyes widened at the person he was clashing swords with.

"Izuru." Kaguya breathed, blinking in surprise. He had no idea what went down here. He was plain stupid to try to stop all of this.

"I cannot allow you to go further, Hitsugaya-taichou." Izuru muttered, pointing his sword at the white haired taichou. Toshiro tried to move his sword, but his realization is that he could not move his sword at all. It had turned heavy.

"What the…" Toshiro trailed off before being cut off by Izuru.

"Don't even bother trying to lift your sword. For now, stay in the position you should stay in. I will not allow anyone to attack my taichou." Izuru warned him before running off after his captain, escaping the area.

"Damn it!" Toshiro exclaimed with anger, groaning. He wasn't done with Ichimaru yet. What the heck happened to his sword? It was like the moment Izuru hit it…

So that's what his Zanpukto can do.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what happened to you?" Rangiku asked, wondering what was happening since she hadn't expected Gin to go away from Toshiro's spiritual pressure, running over there. Kaguya, quickly following.

"Gin used Momo as a subversion to get to his target. I was able to knock her out, but that letter that Aizen-taichou addressed to her before his death wasn't his. Gin had to have been using it as a decoy to make Momo attack me to make it to his target. I sensed some spiritual pressure earlier and noticed you two preventing it. I appreciate you two for leaving your posts for once. You must've felt something amiss." Toshiro sighed while Rangiku and Kaguya looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, Gin broke into the first division barracks to kill one of the officers in it." Rangiku explained to him while Toshiro sighed.

"He must've been planning something big. At this rate, our investigation needs to continue further. We'll have to move quickly tomorrow. Get some rest, the both of you. At least, as much as you can. We'll have to be ready in the morning to continue." Toshiro sighed, knowing fully well that his calculations had been correct about Gin. He mustn't waste any time with this ordeal any further.

Kaguya nodded, standing tall, "Yes, sir." She was glad she was still getting involved in this whole ordeal with this case. Her sister was in danger and she wasn't going to let Gin in sight of her ever again. He's the one who made this personal for her now. It was more of a reason for her to get into this fight even more at this point.

 **Things are finally started to slowly but surely go south. I hope you all enjoyed. Please fav/follow if you like or leave your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
